The Trouble With Boys
by Perryels
Summary: Dealing with a bunch of guys is not a walk in the park. It's an obstacle course. A collection of random mini stories featuring Momoi's daily life interactions with the Generation of Miracles.
1. A Day in the Life of

**Hello. This is my first KnB fic. I've been lurking (lol) around the archives for some time and decided to finally post up my own. I have to be honest that I still don't know the characters' personality very well yet. I have a gist, though. And hopefully this will help me in, uhm, understanding them more. Either way, please enjoy~**

* * *

. . .

Dealing with a bunch of guys isn't a walk in the park. If it were then you'd have a full obstacle course laid in front of you. Complete with 'lucky items' you must be careful not to break (to test your agility), sweets and snacks that, no matter how agonizingly enticing, you must lay your hands off (to test your discipline). A hoard of fan-girls to test your shooting skills… err, patience. And Shogi games to test your intellect.

Oh, and apparently this one hard to beat course that is utterly mindfucking, it basically cannot be beaten. Don't even try to.

With a deep breath, Momoi Satsuki prepared herself to face the obstacle course that was the Generation of Miracles. It was going to be yet another long day of training. Both for the team _and_ her.

. . .

* * *

**Life Gets in the Way**

Momoi was feeling happy today. Class didn't feel like a drag as it usually did that morning. The cafeteria wasn't as cramped up during lunch. And she was dismissed with the highest mark in her worst subject. It might've been luck, but it seems that everything was going smoothly for Momoi.

That was why today, she was also feeling generous.

"Okay! Everything's ready!" Momoi announced as she scanned the gym in satisfaction.

Momoi put in twice as much effort in setting up for practice that afternoon. She segregated the balls equally in six baskets for the convenience of the team. Momoi had the ring heightened for Midorima's utilization. She had traffic cones rented to further train Aomine's speed. Momoi had a table filled with snacks and sweets for Murasakibara's enjoyment, and she even scheduled a session solely for Kise and Kuroko so that the blonde would finally get a comprehensive study on the other boy's technique. As for Akashi… Well, Momoi would rather just leave him alone.

She's got to hand it to herself, Momoi may not be the coach, but she did extensive preparation all for the sake of the team. She even came in fifteen minutes earlier just so she could come up with new game play strategies. Well, being the manager, Momoi wanted nothing but the best for them.

Momoi was fiddling with her phone when it vibrated in her hands. It vibrated again…then again…

**_Incoming message_ – Kise Ryouta:**

_"Sorry, Momoicchi! I can't make it today. The agency called for me and said it was something urgent! I'm really sorry. I'll make it up next practice."_

Momoi sighed, but she completely understood the demands of Kise's career. As long as he was able to balance his schedule and make time for practice, then it was fine to let him off the hook. After all, it was once.

Momoi smiled enthusiastically. There were five more of them.

**_Incoming message – _Midorima Shintarou:**

"_Momoi. I am unfortunate to let you know that I will not be attending practice today. The class representative requested for my assistance, which requires dealing with logbooks. According to Oha-Asa, today's lucky item is a logbook."_

Momoi's smile was faltering, but nevertheless, still intact. Midorima surprisingly excelled in academics, and if it calls for him then it was fine. As long as his grades weren't going to suffer and prevent him from practicing then it was okay to let it go.

**_Incoming message – _Murasakibara Atsushi:**

_"There was a sale on sweet buns, Sa-chin! I had to go!"_

Momoi's eyebrow twitched. Murasakibara was ditching practice for sweets? _SWEETS_?! Which he has every single waking hour of the day with him?! The teen took a deep breath and convinced herself that it was alright. Muk-kun loved sweets, and if it was going to improve his motivation to play basket ball then it was O-KAY. Momoi supposed. It was once. _Just. Once. _Even though she had practically prepared a whole banquet for him.

Now she was left with three…

**_Incoming message – _Akashi Seijuurou:**

_"I'm sick."_

Momoi didn't even dare complain on this one.

She skipped to the next message to see that the sender this time was Aomine. Momoi fell forlorn. Even the ace wasn't going to attend? What was wrong with everyone today! It seems that life just suddenly got in the way, even though Momoi could swear that basketball _was_ their lives.

**_Received message_ – Aomine Daiki:**

_"Hi."_

Hi? Momoi cocked an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean?

**_Incoming message_ – Aomine Daiki:**

_"Sorry. Wrong send."_

Momoi's smile never left her lips, except that now it had twisted into a malevolent grin. "Wrong send?" Momoi seethed at the sight of the absurdity that was Aomine's message. How was that going to explain why he wasn't here anyway?

"Isn't anyone coming at all?!" Momoi yelled in frustration.

"Momoi-san…" Came from the gym's entrance.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi headed towards to where the blue-haired boy was standing. She was relieved. As long as there was at least one player present then her efforts didn't completely go to waste. Why, Kuroko might even be able to shoot that hoop, or run those cones, or eat those sweets on the table. "I'm so glad you're here! Five minutes late, but its okay. Shall we start?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that—"

Momoi cut him off. "Let me guess, you won't be able to practice today..."

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. If you could just let everyone know…"

"There _IS_ no everyone!" Momoi cried out. "There's not even an 'anyone'!"

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Kuroko announced, when he noticed how Momoi was trying to kill him off with her gaze. He swallowed. "Is that a no?"

Momoi dragged Kuroko inside the gym.

* * *

**So there you have it. Will be updated as soon as I can come up with stuff. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Sharing is Caring — 1

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed/alerted/faved this story. I'm a happy author :)**

* * *

**Four Dudes, One Umbrella**

It was during one rainy afternoon when everyone decided to leave their umbrellas at home. Not that it was anyone's fault, for the weatherman failed to inform them about changes that goes on in the atmosphere. Either that or the climate's really getting messed up, or no one even bothered to watch the forecast the previous night. We'll go with the latter.

Momoi though, being the always-ready, always follows her 'woman's gut' girl scout that she is, just took out her pink bear-patterned umbrella, opened it, and was just about to make her way into the pouring rain when…

"Satsuki," One dark-haired boy called out.

"Dai-ch- I mean, Aomine-kun…" Momoi trailed off, and as if it was a signal, she made way for Aomine to stay under her umbrella. Not that they felt anything weird because their friendship is purely platonic. Dating one another was like dating your sibling.

They were just about to, once again, step into the pouring rain, when a familiar green-haired, glasses wearing shooter's qualms grabbed their attention.

_Mumble. Mumble. _"…Stupid rain…" _Mumble. Mumble._ "…lucky item lost…" _Mumble. Mumble._ _Curses._

"Midorin, would you like to share our umbrella?"

With a nod, the shooter found himself under Momoi's umbrella.

The trio made their way until they've reached the school's gates, when a soaking blonde took refuge with them.

"Momoicchi! Can we share?" He beamed his prince-charming like smile, ignoring those two other people with her, and squeezed himself in—although Momoi doesn't remember saying 'yes' to this. Ah, oh well.

Soon enough, they made it out of the school grounds and into the street, surprisingly still untouched by the rain. Momoi sure has a pretty convenient umbrella. The four continued their walk when they found themselves stopping in front of a convenience store.

"Want some?" The purple haired boy stretched out his arm and offered his bags of sweets. But in reality, what he really meant was 'take me under the protection of your umbrella or else no sweets for you.'

And in goes Murasakibara.

Now, if you're thinking that one umbrella is still able to support a tiny frame of a girl, and four other tall, buff, muscle-y guys, then stop thinking. Because it can't.

It was literally a pain taking a step since they'd all just end up stepping on each other's foot so they can remain under the perimeter of the umbrella. Then there was pushing and hogging since neither of them wanted to get wet. And then the rain decided to pour harder, and the wind decided to blow, and the umbrella's protective shield above their heads was wearing off.

"Move your foot to the left, you fool!" Came an irritated Midorima.

"I told you, I'm gunna get wet!" The ace called Aomine protested.

"Ouch, you're squishing me!" Complained the blonde prince, Kise.

"Hey, my sweets are getting soaked," pouted Murasakibara.

And while the four basketball idiots were fighting over the partially destroyed pink bear-patterned umbrella, Momoi was standing in the rain in the middle of the street, completely drenched to the core.

"Aren't you guys _forgetting_ something?" She called out.

There was a pause as Momoi tapped her foot impatiently on the puddle that was now rudely soaking her socks as it splashed. Not that it mattered. She was already wet anyway.

"_Well_?!"

And like a shock of realization striking them with the power of 500 kilowatts, the four boys immediately turned around to see that Momoi was at a hefty distance away from them.

"MOMOI!" They yelled, dropping nicknames, suffixes, and honorifics they might've used due to immense shock.

Momoi rolled her eyes. How dense _were_ they? Did they not notice that they've somehow, amidst all their senseless squabbling, left her behind? "Can you just give me back my umbrella?" She demanded, unpleased.

"But what about—?"

"Umbrella. _Now._"

There was another, much longer pause as the four played a mini game of rock-paper-scissors. The loser was to take the umbrella back to Momoi, thus, saving the other three from facing her fiery wrath—which didn't seem to get doused out by the rain, much to their misfortune.

Aomine lost. He palmed his face in frustration, grabbed the umbrella, and headed over to the pink-haired teen. When, as if on cue, a strong wind passed by and blew the thing out of proportion.

Momoi gawked at this, shocked. Then she stomped her way over to them, fists balled. "You. Guys. Are. De—"

"Now, Momoicchi, I think we can sort this out in a civil manner…" Kise cowered back. "Back me up!" He hissed at the other three, who were either fearing for their lives or ignoring him. They did both.

Momoi was just about to go World War III on them, when she spotted a red-head round the corner.

"Hey, isn't that Akashi-kun?" The four boys turned back to see that it was, in fact, their captain. "Akashi-kun! Over here!" Momoi waved in hopes of grabbing his attention, which she successfully did. "May we share your umbrella?" She asked politely. Momoi wanted to keep her head where it was, thank you very much.

"You may—" Akashi opened his mouth but was abruptly cut off.

"Pass…"

"Pass…"

"I actually find the rain rather…rejuvenating," Midorima announced and followed after Aomine and Kise who were already walking away.

"I'm getting more sweets." Murasakibara turned to the opposite direction.

Now there was Momoi and Akashi.

"So, uhm, can _I_ share your umbrella?"

"No."

Now there was only Momoi and her stupid, disproportioned, disconfigured umbrella.

* * *

**A Fine Line between a Sip and a Chug**

Momoi looked up at the neon lightened display overhead, delighted. Her regular place apparently had a new flavor on her usual frappuccinos, and after hearing some rather enticing news from some of her girlfriends at school (because, you know, Momoi's life didn't only revolve around the Generation of Miracles) she decided to stop by and try the drink that weekend.

Chocolate Chip Caramel Fudge sounded all the sugary sweet delicious goodness one could ask for. Although, Momoi's innermost weight-conscious self was practically screaming _'Calories! Trans-fat! Cholesterol!' _she simply could not resist.

It will be once. _Once_! Momoi convinced herself and swore to do ten rounds of jogging, fifty pushups, and a game of basketball against Kuroko after this.

So, affirming her resolve, Momoi took out just the right amount of cash and pointed at the picture of her chosen drink. "One of those, please!"

When the drink had arrived, Momoi made her way towards a vacant table where she took a seat and made herself comfortable. Suddenly, a tall figure towered over her. Momoi looked up to see a lumpish, purple haired boy staring down at her. He had a plastic bag dangling from his wrist, and it looked like he was chewing the head of a gummy bear.

Swallowing, he began, "Sa-chin, you're alone today?"

"Oh, Muk-kun!" Momoi greeted, craning her head up to have a better view of the boy. "Yeah, I am… What about you?" She inquired, her neck feeling strained by the second.

"Just walking around, buying some sweets."

Momoi would never have guessed. "Well, I'm taking a quick a pick-me-up before I head on over to do some errands. Nothing like a fresh cup of frappucino to get me started!"

There was pause full of chewing before Murasakibara replied, "I see…" Then, as if he'd had a sudden pique of interest, he added, "a fresh cup of frappucino, huh?" a rather curious tone enveloping his usual drawled voice.

"It's supposed to be delicious. It's a new flavor, actually."

"Hmm…" Was all Murasakibara replied, when Momoi noticed him eyeing her drink for more than awhile.

"Uh, would you like to have a taste?" Momoi offered. Murasakibara nodded eagerly and took the drink in his giant hand. "But just a sip, okay, Muk-kun? ONLY A SIP." Momoi emphasized the last part with exaggerated facial expressions. She looked almost as if conversing with a five year old. But hey, she just wanted to be clear about it.

Murasakibara gave a dopey grin in affirmation and did as he was told, taking _only_ a sip.

He looked rather enjoyed after he was done. "This is pretty good, Sa-chin!" Murasakibara said, putting down the cup back to its original spot on the table. "I think I'll get my own now." And with that he excused himself and headed to the counter.

Meanwhile, Momoi was more enthusiastic than ever. If Muk-kun thought it was good, then it really must be! After all, the purple-haired teen did have his fair share of experiences when it came to tasting anything sweet.

Momoi took the straw and turned it upside-down (she was aware of the 'indirect' kissing) before puckering her lips around it.

_Sspp…_

_Chrr..._

Much to her utterly devastating dismay, Momoi was sipping at what she was sure of was air—and possibly a few crystals of ice. But not a single drop of that sugary sweet delicious goodness did she taste.

"At least there were no calories… or trans-fat… or cholesterol." Momoi sobbed.

* * *

**Guys Being Guys**

There was one time when Momoi had such an eye-opening, self-discovering experience that she wasn't sure if she could look at her team the same way again.

It was an extremely hot day, and the boys were in their seventieth lap around the soccer field (courtesy of Akashi's hell born ideas of a training regime) under the beating sun with thirty more laps to go.

Momoi noticed how they were sweating more than usual, and she couldn't help but fear that one of them could suddenly collapse out of heat-stroke or dehydration—although trivial matters like that almost meant nothing to them. But she was a concerned manager, okay?

"Break!" Momoi announced, given the authority of being sub-coach for the day. Everyone, even Akashi, had no choice but to comply. But Momoi knew not to push her luck.

"Satsuki," came the redhead, panting as he strode towards her. Beads of sweat were racing rapidly down his face. "I do hope you have a good reason for interrupting us like this."

Momoi chuckled, trying hard to mask her slight apprehension. "Actually, I just noticed how exhausted you guys must be. You've been going around non-stop and I figured you could use a quick break."

"Well, I appreciate your concern. But I think it would be best if you didn't—"

Akashi was cut off by a taller boy who followed after him. "Good idea, Satsuki!" Aomine said, pretending to ignore the other's objection (there goes 20% of his lifespan). "I was actually getting thirsty."

"Cool! I got you guys a jug of ice cold water." Momoi smiled. "Let me just get some cups." But before Momoi could even move a muscle, Aomine had already taken said jug, opened its lid, and started chugging down at it. "A-Aomine-kun! That's for everyone! You should really use the cups!"

But Aomine was already offering the jug around. "Oi! Who's thirsty?"

The rest of the team came in and took a swig from it, one after the other. Not caring whether whose lips it had come from previously. Momoi was stunned.

"You guys are okay with this?" She asked, quite intrigued. Aomine quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, you guys are practically kissing each other! I-indirectly!" Momoi started blushing lightly after realizing the _implications_ of what she had just said.

"What? That's bullcrap!" Aomine stated with a look of disgust on his face. "We're just guys being guys. We aren't choosy, you know? And we don't get worked up over the smallest things like you girls do," he added matter-of-factly.

"But still!"

"Well, whatever." The blue-haired teen rolled his eyes and turned to look at the rest of the team who were had already cooled down. "Let's go!"

"_But still_…" Momoi trailed off, when a blonde came up to her.

"Hey, Momoicchi! Want to see us kiss for real?" Kise said teasingly. He winked at her playfully before heading off.

This left a very flustered Momoi.

So this is what a fujoshi feels like…

* * *

**The last part was for fun /shot. Although, I could actually imagine Kise saying something like that. Akashi is going to kill me with a pair of blunt scissors for cutting off his dialogues too much. And I hope you enjoyed that.**


	3. Sharing is Caring — 2

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the wonderful feedback. It makes me so happy!**

* * *

**Of Nail files and Trinkets**

All sorts of things littered the gymnasium floor as one Momoi Satsuki rummaged through her bags (take note: bags with an 'S') that afternoon. There were notebooks and pieces of paper, pencils and markers scattered on the floor as Momoi emptied her satchel.

When she did not find the item she had frantically and desperately been searching for, Momoi moved on to her gym bag. Soon enough an extra pair of shorts, a shirt, a towel, and… was that a bra? Came flying overhead as she tossed them away one by one.

"Where could it be?" Momoi cried out, having no apparent luck in her search. She then reached for the much smaller bag next to her. "If it's not here, then I don't know where else it could be!" Momoi declared, but a hint of agitation dawning upon her.

If it wasn't in her grooming kit where it _should_ belong, for god's sakes, then the probability of her ever finding it was minimal. Unless, by some miraculous means, it would materialize in front of her. Momoi of course, doubted this.

Press powders were cracked, eye-shadows were dusting the previously spotless floor, lipsticks were all over the place… and the smell of cherries lingered in the air as a bottle of perfume lay shattered amongst everything else.

Momoi would have been devastated at the sight. Her make-up was all in smithereens. Make-up that was pricey. Make-up that she _paid_ for. But there was one thing worth more than all of them combined, apparently. And right now it seemed that Momoi was still a little far off from finding it.

But she was nowhere near giving up. Oh, no.

Footsteps echoed throughout the gym, signaling the arrival of the regulars. A look of bewilderment and possible displeasure (Akashi) was plastered on their faces as they observed at what they were pretty damn sure of was their court.

"Uh… Momoicchi?" Kise began.

Their court was now part school supplies retail store, part thrift shop, part hurricane Katrina victim.

"What's—?"

Momoi hastily stood and faced the blonde. She gripped him by the forearms. "Ki-chan, where is it?" She demanded.

"Where's what?" Momoi ignored Kise, deeming him "Useless!" and went passed him. Poor guy didn't even know what was going on.

By the entrance, Momoi was met by Akashi and Murasakibara, who were still in the process of figuring out what was going on—mostly Akashi. Murasakibara was busy munching on his ever present snacks.

"Satsuki, would you be so kind enough to explain why our court is looking like it had been harassed by your belongings?" Akashi asked mildly. But anyone… _anyone_ would be able to realize the ominous intent encrypted in such simple words.

Momoi's _Akashi Senses_ literally translated it to: "If your reason is valid enough to save this monstrosity you've done here then I'd probably spare your left eye." Then again, it wasn't exact. It could also mean: "I'm suspending you from managing our team for a month", which was even worse.

But as much as Momoi wanted to save her left eye _and_ her career as manager, she _really_ had to go. "I'll explain later!" She said, dashing away and leaving the redhead with a throbbing vein from the side of his temple.

"Hey, Akachin… What's that powdery stuff over there?" Murasakibara suddenly asked as he pointed at some glittery fragments of powder by the bleachers.

"Nothing edible, Atsushi."

Meanwhile outside the gym, Momoi had come across one Phantom Player.

"Tetsu-kun!" She began, all frenetic. "Have you seen a…" Momoi then explained to him what item she had lost and what kind of ordeal she'd be in if she failed to find it. "It kind of looks like…" Momoi made hand gestures describing its size and shape. Kuroko nodded in comprehension. "I swear I put it in one of my bags, but I can't seem to find it in any of them!"

Kuroko apologized, stating that he had not seen such item. "But I think I saw Midorima-kun holding a similar object. I last saw him by the west stair—"

"Thanks, Tetsu-kun!" She said, not even waiting to let the other boy finish, as she quickly speeded her way to her next destination.

Momoi arrived at the specified staircase and there she found the bespectacled greenhead, just like Kuroko had said. Midorima was leaning against the railing at the top step, fiddling with his fingers.

"Midorin!" Momoi called out, making her way up. "Midorin," she said again once she'd reached him.

"Oh Momoi, I was just about to—"

Momoi cut him off almost immediately. "Don't '_Oh Momoi'_ me," she said assertively, grabbing the other's attention away from his hands. "What do you think you're holding there?"

There was a pause as Midorima analyzed what she was referring to. He noticed that Momoi was eyeing what he was holding. "A nail file?"

"And who do you think it belongs to?"

"Uh, well…" There was another pause. Tension seemed to have built up between the two because suddenly, Midorima became a bit apprehensive. "…You could say that I was in desperate need to shape my nails. And uh…even more so due to our upcoming match with this… uh… academy, what was it again?"

More than apprehensive now as Momoi fixed her fiery gaze onto him, burning holes through his sorry attempts for an excuse. Midorima swallowed. "Anyway, it just so happened that I was lucky enough to stumble upon this—"

"You _stumbled _upon it?" Momoi cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "To be precise, I _casually_ borrowed it. There was one pouch in the classroom which was left wide open, and I simply couldn't ignore what was peeping out from inside. Of course, I was going to put it back as soon as I was finished. "

"Midorin, did you ever stop to think that maybe some people didn't want their stuff touched?"

"Well, I—"

"That's mine," Momoi said flatly. "Now, please give it." She stretched out her arm and opened her palm.

"Oh, this is yours? Then I guess it is even better, considering that I can just give it back to you later on. I know you're never stingy, Momoi. After all, sharing is caring, right?"

There was a twitch in Momoi's eyebrow as she grew more impatient.

"Give it to me or the lucky item gets it," Momoi warned and reached for the rather misplaced object amongst the school stuff that was sitting on one of the steps.

"I would have to refuse. You have to be reasonable, Momoi. This comes with a buffer _and_ a shiner. You very well know how much my nails affect the accuracy of my shooting."

Momoi ignored him. "…In shatters goes this very breakable, very delicate porcelain swan…"

The shooter gave a huff of defeat. "Fine. But if the slightest damage is inflicted on my nail then—"

"Pleasure doing business with you, _Midorin_~" Momoi smiled and trailed off in a sing-song tune, cutting off Midorima purposely as she disappeared from the stairs.

Now Momoi finally got her thing back, she couldn't help but feel relieved. "Gosh. What would Dai-chan say if he saw Midorima with this?" She dreaded thinking about it.

It wasn't all those nail care necessities that she was so worried about—those were an extra, and frankly she could've given it to Midorima anyway. What Momoi got so worked up over was the trinket that came with it. A pink-haired doll that looked so much like her, one that Aomine...

"Oi, Satsuki!" Momoi's thoughts came to a complete stop as she jumped at the familiarity of the voice. And the next thing she knew the blue-haired ace was in front, looking suspiciously at her. "So… I saw Midorima holding a particular item today," he said.

"O-oh… Did you?"

"Yeah. Funny thing is it looked exactly like the one you_ forced _me to buy with what's left of my allowance a few days ago. Remember? I didn't get to buy lunch because of that… Or the latest edition of the magazine I wanted."

Momoi gave a strangled sound of laughter. "H-ha…h-ha… You must be seeing things!" Momoi sheepishly slapped the side of Aomine's arm playfully. "Well, I'd best be off. Good luck at practice!" She said and hurriedly scurried away.

"But you're supposed to be watching us!" Momoi heard Aomine call out from the far off distance. She smiled.

Ah yes, the trinket that Aomine sacrificed his lunch for.

_. . _

**TO: Midorima Shintarou  
****SUBJECT: Hello, Midorin!...**

"_Hello, Midorin! Just so you know you owe me a grand total of $150.69 for all the make-up you made me break this afternoon. Oh, plus $18.00 for the broken bottle of perfume. Have fun converting!"_

**TO: Akashi Seijuurou  
SUBJECT: About my stuff…**

_"About my stuff…Akashi-kun… Please ask Midorima for the explanation. He WOULD know. And if you want to tidy out the court, Midorin would be happy to volunteer! If he says no, consider gouging out his left eye. ^_^"_

* * *

******Note**: No implied pairings. This had been purely friendship.


	4. Mobile Mishap

**Oh wow, it's been awhile! I hope you guys are still interested in this story and thank you for those who still are!**

* * *

**A Fan's Love**

Momoi was tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed over her chest, and right eyebrow twitching. In front of her was Kise, and she was looking rather impatiently at him as he rummaged through his bag in search for a particular item.

"Ki-chan, hurry! We don't have all day, you know."

"I'm trying!"

Practice should've started some fifteen minutes ago, but because a certain purple-haired, snack-munching giant had not been present as of yet, Momoi requested from the coach to have practice be postponed until everybody was complete—to which he said yes to.

But it seems that they will not be starting anytime soon.

"Ki-chan, I really don't mind using my phone."

"No wait! I found it!"

"Okay, now we can call Muk-kun…"

But Momoi suddenly stopped midway through her sentence as she watched Kise pull out his cell phone. No. She gawked at it, lips slightly parted for that dramatic effect. Dangling from said device was a bunch of trinkets and key chains and the sort, ranging from palm sized plush-toys to marble-sized ornaments. Momoi was genuinely stunned. How could Kise not find **THAT** in his bag?

"What _are_ all those?!"

Kise beamed at her. "Oh, my fans gave them to me. Sweet, huh? It does a great job from losing my phone... Ah, that's right! Murasakibaracchi…"

_Keep it from losing his phone? He couldn't find it just minutes ago!_

* * *

**Damn You Autocorrect**

When everyone decided to use smart phones that one time, it had probably been one of the dumbest decisions they had ever made. Admittedly, those phones were quite the convenience. But when it came to texting... Well, let's just say that they wished they had never used those wretched things ever again.

It was actually Kise who first brought up the idea. He came in that faithful day with six boxes of those gadgets in hand.

"My manager gave them to me as complimentary gifts considering how well we were doing with our sales. They're the latest model, so take care of them," Kise said with a wink as he distributed a box to each member, including Momoi.

Despite their initial skepticism (save for Momoi. She was ecstatic) nobody really complained, and simply thought: "Why not?" By the next day, everyone had already ditched their former phones and started to get comfortable with their new fancy "smart" ones.

_TUESDAY, 7:30 AM_

**Midorima**: Aomine, come to school on time. My textbooks are with you and I need them now.

**Aomine**: Hold on a sex. I'm comin'.

**Aomine: **I mean sec. As in second.

**Midorima**: Right…

_TUESDAY, 6:40 PM_

**Momoi**: Ki-chan! I saw a cute little fuck that looked just like you on my way home (≧∇≦)

**Momoi**: Gosh! I meant duck. DUCK! I'm sorry Ki-chan!

**Kise**: You're so mean (┰ω┰)

_TUESDAY, 8:06 PM_

**Momoi**: …and did you hear about all the retards Teiko's gunna get this year? I can't wait!

**Aomine**: Uh…

**Momoi**: Oh no! I meant rewards! This phone is getting really ambition.

**Momoi**: Anointing.

**Momoi**: Asexual.

**Aomine**: Yea, I'm gunna do some homework now.

**Momoi**: (TT_TT) but you don't do homework!

_FRIDAY, 11:30 AM_

**Kuroko**: The fire is about to start, Momoi-san, and everyone is looking for you.

**Momoi**: A fire?! Where? How? I'm safe!

**Kuroko**: I meant the fair. Sorry. I don't think I've grown used to this type of phone yet.

**Momoi**: Seme here.

**Kuroko**: (o_o)

**Momoi**: SAME!

_SATURDAY, 1:20 PM_

**Murasakibara**: I didn't know you had a bicep, Akachin. It doesn't look like you do.

**Akashi**: Atsushi, read your message again.

**Murasakibara**: Ahh… I was talking about your bicycle. I always thought Akachin had his driver take him around town or something.

**Akashi**: That's what I thought.

At the end of the week, everyone had returned their phones back to Kise—even Momoi.

"But I don't understand!" The blonde mused. He actually liked the thought of everyone using the same gadget.

"Autocorrect," they replied in chorus.

* * *

**No Cell phones in Class**

The class knew that song everywhere. It was by that famous pop boy group that had more fans than Kise could ever have, be it girls or boys. Momoi happened to be one of those fans (apparently the only one in their section as far as she knew) so it wasn't surprising when everyone automatically darted their attention at her when the song came on and unceremoniously disrupted their class.

"Momoi-san, what did I tell you about cell phone usage in class?" Her teacher said coldly, both eyes scrutinizing her.

"I…uh…." Momoi trailed off. Who could be calling at this time? She cursed under her breath as the song kept going.

"We cannot continue with that disturbance."

"Y-yes. I'm sorry!" And as if on cue, the song stopped just when Momoi took out her phone from her pocket. "It's on silent now…" She announced sheepishly and the teacher proceeded on with the lesson. Momoi though couldn't help but start wondering. "But no one called…." She mumbled to herself. "Who else could have the same ringtone as me?"

Meanwhile, Midorima had excused himself to head to the comfort room.

There he took out his own phone and glared at the caller on the display.

"Thanks a lot mom, for calling me at such a time." He thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Who Missed Call?**

Gathered in the living room of Kuroko Tetsuya were five other boys. The greenhead among the group swallowed anxiously, simultaneous to when a trembling blonde hid behind a purple-haired giant, whose hands were shaking as he tried to get Pocky sticks from the box he was holding. He couldn't get them out of the box. The tannest teen, despite his tough-guy façade, seemed to be the most disturbed, while the red-head next to him seemed to be enjoying the most.

And Kuroko was as indifferent as ever.

They were all in the middle of watching a rather…scary movie.

"_EEYAAAAAAAA!_" A shrill shriek broke out into the room and Kuroko could swear he saw his teammates start paling to the point of passing out—except Akashi, of course.

"M-m-m-Murasakibara-ch-ch-chi…" Kise stammered, squeezing himself behind Murasakibara in hopes of protection. Murasakibara though, was still shivering, and he _still_ couldn't get a damn stick out of the box because of it.

"Can't eat… Too…" He twitched.

Midorima rolled his eyes, commenting, "Such cowards," when another scream broke out and he quickly brought up his lucky item in front of him as if it had been a shield.

Aomine was silent. He had been too busy concentrating on the screen as he tried to figure out how the _thing_ became like _this_, and how _it_ could possibly be capable of doing something like _that. _It was more mentally shocking than his Formless Shots—and that was saying a lot!

The movie was about to reach its climax and the boys have started to brace themselves. Then suddenly, just as they were about to expect it…

_Pause_.

It was Akashi.

"This movie is quite boring, don't you think?" The team exchanged expressions of disbelief. How could he have thought of it as 'boring' when they were all in the brink of heart-failures! Akashi then turned to Kuroko. "Why don't we change it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded. "What would you like?"

Then suddenly, a ringing went on and it caused everyone to fall into an eerie silence. They started to search their pockets to find the source. And apparently, it had been Aomine's phone. He paled.

"Well, go on. Answer it!" Midorima suggested.

"Y-yeah… Of course I will…" Despite Aomine's attempt at sounding snarky, he ended up failing due to the lack of conviction in his voice. Well, he was obviously rattled by the whole thing,

"Hey, Aominecchi, put it on speaker."

Aomine took a deep breath. "Here goes."

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Aomine threw his phone across the room.

"We're all gunna die!" Kise said, genuinely terrified.

"Shut up, Kise. That is nonsense." Midorima snapped. Although he too, was slightly anxious.

"We're all gunna die!" Murasakibara added, supporting Kise.

"No, wait…" Everyone then turned to look at Kuroko, who was probably the most calmed and composed one at the moment (again, aside from Akashi. Akashi was enjoying everything from the sidelines) "That was a girl's voice, wasn't it? In the movie, you're supposed to die after hearing your own voice from the other line. I don't think that was Aomine-kun's voice."

"I don't think the stupid movie was real!" Aomine announced, despite fidgeting anyway.

The phone rang again, and this time, it was Kuroko who picked it up.

"_Hello? Aomine-kun? It's Satsuki."_

"It's Momoi-san." Kuroko informed. Aomine took his phone and chided at the person on the other end of the line once he spoke through it.

"What the hell were you thinking screamin' like that, _HUH?!"_

"_Geez, I'm sorry! I was about to ask you something but a spider crawled onto my leg!"_

It took a few minutes before Aomine finally ended the conversation.

"So, it was Sa-chin all along?" Murasakibara asked. Aomine nodded with a relieved sigh. "Well, what did she want?"

"Somethin' about discounts on some Idol magazine. Tch. Like I would know."

"But if that was Momoicchi, why didn't you recognize her caller I.D?"

"Yeah… Don't tell her about that."

Midorima sighed in relief. "Now that everything is settled, we can finally—" Suddenly, Midorima had been interrupted by _another_ phone call, and this time, it had been a ringtone far too familiar. "H-hey, isn't the DVD player on pause?"

And with that came _another_ silence that fell upon them. But this time, instead of searching their pockets, they immediately stood up and ran out of the Kuroko household. Like hell any of them had _that_ as their ringtone.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call," Akashi announced a few seconds later.

"Go ahead."

* * *

**Notes:**

Story one: is inspired by a scene from Bangkok Traffic Love Story. (0:40:54-0:41:09)

Story two: because it happens (x_x)

Story four: check out the Chakushin Ari ringtone if you haven't heard it yet!


	5. Double Entendre

**It's like the title says, because c'mon, who doesn't love a bit of fan service? Lol._ Slight crack._**_**  
**_

**Note: **If you aren't comfortable with these kinds of themes then you'd probably want to skip this. But really, it's nothing too bad.

* * *

**Games**

Practice had long been over, and being the last one to leave this time, Momoi took the liberty of doing some last minute checking around the court. Basketballs were properly stored away, no pieces of trash littering the floor (_cough_, Murasakibara), no odd items left behind (Midorima didn't forget this time); the benches were cleared of other things (magazines, Shogi pieces, Vanilla milkshake cups). Yes, everything was in check.

With that, Momoi switched the lights off, shut and locked the doors and made her way to the back. She was headed to the storage room to return the keys, when suddenly… sounds were coming off from the same room she was just about to enter.

_Loud _sounds. Loud _suspicious, misleading_ sounds.

Momoi furrowed her eyebrows, skeptic, as she wondered what she was hearing. Not wanting to jump immediately into conclusions, she first put an ear against the door to further investigate the situation.

_Whimper._

Momoi gasped and pulled back.

_"Ngh…_ P-please…It—it hurts…"

Was what Momoi heard when she stuck her ear back on it.

"It hurts, alright. Now are you going to play with me fair and square or am I going to have to force you on your knees?"

_Sharp breath in._

"N-no! I get it! I'll play…"

With eyes wide as dinner plates, Momoi's heart began to thump wildly. It seems that things were starting to get intense from the other side. There was a lot of panting going on. A lot of banging sounds against solid objects. Shaky voices. Pleads. _Dominance_.

Momoi could only take so much before she results to bleaching her mind (oh, if only she could). So with what's left of her remaining unscathed innocence, she burst the door open and demanded,

"_What is going on?!_"

But instead of anticipating for an answer, she stood there mouth agape and dumbstruck, eyes even wider at the sight that was patently divulged in front of her.

Aomine was plopped over Kise…on a table…in a very _compromising_ position. Both sweating, both still panting… Both flushed. _Was this allowed in school?!_

Before Momoi could speak though, Kise alarmingly pushed Aomine off of him and turned to her. "Momoicchi! I—it's not what you think!"

"You guys…" Momoi trailed off. "I never knew…" Her reaction seemed to say that she had been oblivious to her friend's affairs all this time. "How could I have not noticed?"

"It's really not what you think!" Kise cried out begging, as he saw Momoi fall into a daze of a complete misunderstanding.

Aomine snorted. "Give it a rest, Kise. Just tell her."

"No way! My fans are going to think differently of me once word gets out!" Kise's continued defense caused Aomine to get impatient. So rolling his eye, the tanned teen turned to Momoi (who was still lost in thought) with a look of conviction. "We're both ga—" But before Aomine could even finish, he had been cut off.

"Oh… Ah…" Momoi said, snapping out as she now fully understood everything _CRYS-TAL CLEAR._ "Seems that I rudely interrupted you then…" She said sheepishly, face going from pink to red. "Well, go on! Continue… And Aomine-kun, don't hurt Ki-chan too much. He's weak in the knees, remember? I'm going first!"

With that, Momoi dashed off from their sights, her head up as blood trickled down her nose.

"—mers," Aomine said. "Gamers. Hnn, I tried…" He sighed nonchalantly.

Everything was dismissed then.

Until Kise's voice broke out. "Aominecchi! You destroyed my piece!" He whined. "That wasn't necessary you know. And you didn't have to wrestle me for it! That was a part of the limited edition set!"

"I told you to play fair and square, geez. And quit copying my moves."

"But Perfect Copy is my specialty."

"Cellars and Lizards is _not_ basketball, idiot."

* * *

**Haircut**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" A voice cooed softly and lowly. But without waiting for any response, the owner of the voice already initiated action. Fingers tangled themselves in strands of green hair, its smooth texture playing underneath his palms as he dutifully ran his hands through them almost as if weaving silk.

"I didn't say yes."

"You didn't say no," the voice countered.

The gentle stroking against his scalp gave Midorima Goosebumps. "Stop. It tickles." But there was no stopping, as without any forewarning, a sudden movement on Midorima had been executed. His breath hitched and all the muscles in his body tensed up. "What are you _doing_?"

"Don't worry. This will be over in awhile," the voice assured with an edge of ominous intent that made it hard for Midorima to trust what he had heard. "This won't hurt at all."

Another action had been made, and Midorima's face showed various expressions of intrusion.

"Would you like me to continue?"

Midorima shook his head.

A few meters away, Momoi had witnessed everything. And since they were the only people in the gym, their conversation had echoed pretty loudly—_clearly_. The suggestive-ness of their tones of voices made Momoi grow suspicious. She was also flushed; her eyes twitching, heart beating rapidly. She had mixed emotions, apparently.

Momoi heard a groan, and she finally stomped her way over to the bleachers.

"Get a room!" She yelled and got skeptic looks in return.

"Oh, but I was only cutting his hair. Isn't that right, Shintarou?"

"Then you will never _ever_ cut hair again!" Momoi resolutely snatched the pair of scissors from Akashi's hand (in fear as she did. Who knows what the redhead could do if he ever got pissed at what she just did) and stormed off.

"That was dangerous," Akashi stated.

Midorima rolled his eyes. That was not his concern. What he _was_ concerned about was his precious locks. Sighing, already dreading the result of Akashi's hair-grooming skills, he ran a hand through his hair. "I knew this was a bad idea." It was now cut in angles Midorima didn't even know was geometrically possible. "It is not even!"

* * *

**Cupcake**

He licked his lips, eyes fixed on the smaller boy in front of him. His gaze trailed down from the mass of light blue hair to his blank stare. _Lower_ to the flawless porcelain white of his neck and collarbones (which were teasingly peeping from underneath his school uniform). _Lower_ to the small frame of his chest…_ Lower…_

Momoi had seen that look before and she couldn't have been mistaken. The look in those eyes that burned with want and desire. Hungry eyes that longed to devour every particle of what had deemed its prey. It was the same look she'd seen in those comics her classmates would often squeal over—some _explicit_ comics she'd made the mistake of taking a peek of.

"Kuro-chin…" He said in his usual drawled voice as he plunged himself forward.

_Good god, what was he doing._

"Yes, Murasakibara-kun?"

Hot breath tickled Kuroko's lips as Murasakibara was only centimeters away from him. And Momoi watched, stunned. There were too close and the least bit bothered about it, too! Was this even allowed? Is this considered PDA? _Why isn't anyone telling her anything!? _

"I want that cupcake," Murasakibara declared, and Momoi's mind was put to rest.

_He only wanted the cupcake._

"But it's mine." Kuroko though was being stubborn and shielded the pastry with his hands defiantly, which caused Momoi to feel flustered again.

_Tetsu-kun isn't giving in!_

"But I really, _really_ want it," Murasakibara begged, purple eyes boring into Kuroko's light ones.

"Murasakibara-kun, I—"

"Tetsu-kun, give him the cupcake!" Momoi suddenly stood up and slammed both hands against the table. And just like that she left as the whole student body questioned her sanity.

Meanwhile, Aomine, Akashi and Midorima were coming back to the table with food trays in hand. Kise was stuck in the crazy long cafeteria line. None of them failed to see Momoi's outburst.

"What's up with her?" The blue-haired ace asked as he sat down.

Kuroko and Murasakibara only shrugged. They didn't know either.

"So uh, Kuro-chin, are you eating that cupcake?"

Kuroko took a bite out of the cupcake.

* * *

**Oh, man. I am cracking up! This was so much fun! I had a hard time writing this without going off in fits of laughter in between. **

**So lately, this story has been feeling lonely and it needs some loving from you people! It's been emotional and crying in the corner and it doesn't know its purpose in this world anymore. Please give it reassurance by sending in reviews! **

**On my part, I would like to apologize for not being able to reply personally. I'm just really… shy and awkward ****(TωT) ****and I have this paranoid thought that you guys might find it weird or something ****that's why I take it to thank everyone in general here instead. But please know that your reviews are highly appreciated! You guys are THE light to this story's shadow. ****/end of author's ramble.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. The Kinds of Sweet that Gives You Cavity

**A Childhood Friend Kind of Sweet**

Momoi woke up to find herself in bed inside the nurse's office, although not quite sure why she was in the first place. Her head was slightly throbbing as she pushed herself up to sit, but ended up groaning and falling back. A shock had surged through somewhere in her lower body, and she realized that her ankle was in tremendous pain.

"Please don't push yourself," Came a voice. Momoi surveyed the room and saw the familiar face of the school nurse. She was coming towards her with a look of caution.

"What happened?" Momoi asked earnestly. The woman didn't reply. Instead she had turned back and ushered someone in from behind the curtains. "Aomine-kun?" Hands shoved in his pockets, Aomine looked down at Momoi and just stared at her. "Aomine-kun…" She said again, worried as the blue-haired teen replied nothing.

"Pff…_Ku-ha-ha-ha…!"_

Bursts of laughter erupted throughout the room, and Momoi was flabbergasted at the sight of Aomine laughing himself to tears. "Ah geez, Satsuki…" He trailed off, trying to calm himself down. He took a few breathes in. "Oh wow, aren't you a klutz! You never did change since childhood."

Momoi frowned and turned away. She was kinda of upset (mostly annoyed) at Aomine. And to think that he actually cared. Did he come here just to insult her? "Thanks a lot…"

"My bad, my bad. You wanna know what really happened though? You slipped over some piece of paper, fell five steps from the stairs, twisted your ankle and got knocked out."

She quickly snapped her head towards him with a look of disbelief. "I _what?!"_ Momoi honestly couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew she was a _tad_ bit clumsy at times, but not to that extent. And on a piece of paper?

"It was my fault, I guess…" Aomine began. He scratched the sides of his arms, looking down guiltily. "I wasn't able to catch you on time so…"

Momoi sighed as she sensed Aomine's sincerity, and smiled at him. "You suck. But I forgive you."

"Really? Okay good, 'cuz we the nurse is kicking us out and we have to leave," he announced. Aomine also added that she'd been out for a good three hours and that it had been passed dismissal ages ago. In fact, it was already sundown.

"That long?" Aomine nodded. "Okay, let me just get up…" But Momoi couldn't. The pain of her injury wouldn't let her move her whole leg, let alone have her get up on her feet. Momoi winced. "It hurts…"

Aomine watched at Momoi's attempt. He rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless."

Momoi, of course, heard this and shot a glare at him. She was also about to tell him off, but was cut when an arm went around her waist. Just like that, she was over Aomine's shoulder.

"H-hey wait, Aomine-kun! What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you, obviously."

"But I don't need to be carried around!" Momoi protested, pounding on Aomine's back like a child.

"If you wanna walk home with that broken ankle of yours', then be my guest. And quit that."

Momoi did stop, although reluctantly. "Okay, I get it. But you could at least carry me properly."

Aomine snorted. "You're no princess."

"But I'm wearing a skirt!" Momoi countered.

"You're wearing tights."

"You could _see?!_" Momoi was surprised. Even more so when Aomine stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You weigh a ton, Satsuki."

"That's so mean! And don't try to divert from the subject!"

And with that, the two walked off into the sunset…which was seen through the windows of the school corridors. This would've been quite romantic, actually... If they didn't find it gross. Ah yes, childhood friends. Aren't they the sweetest?

* * *

**A Tsundere Kind of Sweet**

"Begin!" The teacher prompted. Everyone immediately passed over the stack of papers from one student to the other, immediately filling out the required information once they had their own. "You have an hour and thirty minutes to complete the test. Please answer carefully."

Momoi stared down at her paper with dread. Oh, how she disliked quizzes. Especially quizzes from this Spartan of a teacher who gave them as if they were entrance examinations.

Sighing, she began on the first page, shading the appropriate circle for the corresponding answer. Momoi continued on each number, reading and understanding each question carefully. It wasn't long until she was almost through. With twenty-five numbers to go and forty-five minutes to spare, she'd got to hand it to herself. She wasn't doing bad—considering how she studied all night for this.

Confidently, Momoi raced to finish the last items as quickly as possible. But alas, for she had heard a snap and the next thing she knew her pencil led had broken. Momoi took out her pen case, alarmed as she was, and searched for a pencil. Momoi was shocked to see that there were no pencils.

No spare pencils? She thought dumbly, until everything suddenly clicked. _NO SPARE PENCILS!? WHY!?_

She had pens, but there was another reason why she didn't like her teacher. He didn't allow the usage of pens. Momoi zipped her pen case and furiously looked around the room in search for someone..._anyone_ who might offer her a pencil. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be busy. With that, Momoi was left with no choice but to wait until somebody she could ask was done.

Each passing second made Momoi grow impatient. Nobody was done and if she waited any longer, she wouldn't be able to finish her own paper.

But amidst her frustration, hope seemed to have graced her, as from the corner of her eye on the third seat on the right of the front row, a desk away from hers', was Midorima. He was stretching. And Momoi couldn't help but think that the greenhead was done. Trying her luck, she broke a small portion of her eraser and threw it to Midorima. It bounced off of his head and fell onto his lap.

Brows furrowed, Midorima turned back to the source.

'_Can I borrow your pencil?'_ Momoi mouthed. She did her best to act subtle so as not to get caught by the teacher.

'_No.' _

'_Please?'_

'_I am not done.'_ Momoi made a face and Midorima sighed. It seems that she didn't understand what he had said. _'I am not done,'_ he repeated again, but Momoi still gave him that same reply. "I said I am not done!"

"Yes, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima swallowed nervously and croaked, "N-nothing..." Once he was sure of being safe from the teacher's gaze, Midorima quickly turned back to Momoi, only to see that now she was looking at him with pleading eyes, hands clasped together. He shook his head and went back to his paper.

Momoi had sunken on her desk. With that kind of reaction, she doubted Midorima would still help her. But hope was willing to shine down upon her once again as she felt something hit on her head and land on the table. _A pencil._

'_Make it quick,' _was what Midorima told her when she looked at him. She beamed and shaded circles like she has never shaded before.

"Ten more minutes..."

After hearing the abrupt announcement, Momoi sneaked a glance toward Midorima again. He was piercing though her.

'_Well?'_

Momoi put a hand up, _'Almost!'_

"Five minutes…"

'_Momoi?'_

'_Waaiit!'_

"Three more minutes…"

"MOMOI!" It came out as a yell, and Midorima quickly apologized for it. Just in time, came his pencil flying back towards him. He caught it perfectly like he would've caught a basket ball, and he quickly proceeded to his paper. _Ten more questions._ It was like getting a buzzer beater the way Midorima was working and all. He was going through everything so fast there were almost trails of blaze on his paper.

"Three… Two…"

"Done!"

"And that ends today's quiz. Thank you for your hard work. The results will come out tomorrow."

Midorima put down the pencil and leaned back on his seat, heaving as sigh of relief, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Momoi smiling down at him. "Thanks for the pencil, Midorin. I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do!"

Midorima, as he always did, pushed his glass above the bridge of his nose. "I was not able to answer the last few questions properly. My grade falls in your hands, Momoi."

_That must be the tsundere way of saying 'You're Welcome', _Momoi thought, cheekily.

"What is funny?"

"A-ah! Nothing!"

* * *

**A Huge Kind of Sweet**

Even when she was already on her tip-toes, Momoi still couldn't reach for the shuttle-cock that went stuck on a stupid tree branch. And even with her arms stretched as far as they could go, it didn't help the least bit. It was just straining.

_And it had been such a good game, too._

"Satsuki-chan!" Momoi's friend called out.

She turned around to see that she was giving her a hopeful look, but in contrast to that, Momoi looked the opposite—glum, dejected, failed. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan, but it's too high up."

"Aw," she replied. But after having been struck with an idea, she quickly dropped the badminton racket on the ground and ran towards Momoi, saying enthusiastically, "Let me climb it then! I love a little bit of challenge!"

"But it's dangerous!" Momoi said as she held down the ends of her friend's blouse to pull her down. "Maybe we should just wait for it to fall down or something."

"But when's _that_ going to be?"

"Oi, Sa-chin!" A familiar drawled voice had interrupted the girls' conversation.

"Muk-kun!"

"Mine-chin is looking for you. He says he needs a favor," he informed, finishing the last bite of cookie he had been eating.

"Tell him I'm busy."

Murasakibara tore open a bag of chips, munched on a few pieces, swallowed and spoke again. "What are you doing?" Momoi pointed an index finger up.

"We can't reach."

"That's because Sa-chin is too small," Murasakibara said in between munches, which caused Momoi to feel slightly offended. He was just _too_ tall.

"I know that—_h-hey!"_ Without any warning, Momoi felt something go in between her legs (it's not what you think, okay?) and before she could even process what was going on, she realized that she was ten times higher. The view from where she was had certainly been different from her usual. She could see much farther, much fuller. She could easily spot any person she wanted to look for. _So this was Muk-kun's point of view._

When Momoi stretched out her arm once again, she was finally able to get a hold of that shuttle-cock. Once she did, Momoi felt the ground under her feet again. She turned to her friend who looked just as gleeful as her, then turned to Murasakibara.

"Thanks a lot, Muk-kun!" But by then, Murasakibara was already walking away.

"Wow..." said Rin, practically gaping with astonishment as she watched Murasakibara's retreating figure. "He's huge!"

Momoi giggled. "Isn't he? He's the basketball team's center, after all."

* * *

**An Akashi Kind of Sweet**

The stock room was dark and creepy as Momoi cautiously made her way inside. She sighed in frustration and thought how, among all the students in class, she had to be the 'lucky' (note the sarcasm) one to go and fetch the baseball equipment. There were actually_ boys_ in her class more suitable for this. And besides, who knew what kinds of things lurked around here. How would she be able to protect herself if something suddenly attacked her?

Momoi's face showed displeasure as she looked for the light switch.

"Where is it?"

When she finally found it, she was surprised to feel something touch her own fingers. And when the lights had finally gone on, Momoi was already on the other end of the room.

"Don't come near me! I know karate!"

"Satsuki,"

Momoi put her defenses down as the familiar voice resounded in her head. "Akashi-kun?" He looked at her blankly. "Why are you here?"

"Sensei asked me to offer you assistance."

"He did?" Akashi nodded, and a big grin had made its way onto Momoi's lips. "That's great!"

The two began un-stocking boxes as they searched for a specific one which contained the baseball equipment. As they did, dust started whirring all over the place, causing Momoi to sneeze every time a particle found its way to her nose. Tears from her eyes became prominent from all the sneezing.

"When was the last time the cleaned in here?" Momoi said in between sniffs. "It's killing my nasal cavity."

"Here, take it."

"What?" Momoi turned to see that Akashi had his arms stretched out to offer her a handkerchief. It had a red base color with black scissor patterns. Before taking it in her hand, Momoi asked, "Is it really okay?" and when Akashi nodded in approval, she immediately covered her nose with it in time for another sneeze. "I promise you, I will wash this."

The next few minutes were silent, until Momoi flippin' screamed into Akashi's ear (they were standing close), and the redhead almost dropped the heavy box on his own foot.

"What is wrong, Satsuki?" Akashi inquired with a twitching eyebrow.

"A-Akashi-kun, there's a cockroa—_GYAAH!_" Momoi screamed again before she could finish and stared up in horror. **It** was _flying._ "Good lord, it's flying! Akashi-kun kill it! For the love of Teikou, _KILL_ _IT_!"

And so Akashi did.

But to Momoi's unbelievable shock, he had killed it with his bare palms as easily as if the thing had been a mosquito. At this point, Momoi didn't know which was worse; flying bugs or Akashi's ruthless sense of killing.

Akashi's ruthless sense of killing. Definitely.

"It is dead now," Akashi announced and looked down at his hands, not even bothered the slightest at the sight of a squished specimen oozing out some kind of colored blood. Momoi could only nod, still in post-horror to reply. "I shall wash my hands. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Momoi nodded again. "Very well."

After Momoi saw Akashi's figure disappear out the doors, she quickly hurried to find the box they needed.

* * *

**The Generation of Miracles Kind of Sweet**

"Momoicchi's feeling down today," Kise began with a look of concern, glancing at each of his teammates as if waiting for any ideas from them on the subject. "She's not even with us for dismissal. I wonder what happened."

Aomine took a juice box out of the refrigerator, and without looking, replied "She's been at this for awhile and she won't even tell me why." He sounded bothered as he put the juice box back in place, realizing he hated the flavor.

"I noticed, too," Murasakibara said, adding one more bag of chips to his over-flowing basket of goodies.

Everyone suddenly turned to Midorima, who had intentionally cleared his throat to grab their attention. "She didn't get her mark."

"_Huh_?"

Midorima pushed his glasses, eyebrows slightly furrowed at everyone's slow comprehension. "We took a quiz the other day, and apparently she got a 92. She complained about it with a group of classmates which was probably louder than expected considering how I was able to hear it from the halls."

"Wow, Midorimacchi's observation skills are amazing."

"That goes without saying."

Aomine rolled his eyes at Midorima's ever-growing ego and sought to bring the subject matter back in hand. "And she got this over?"

"150 items."

"Even for someone like Sa-chin who did well in studies..."

"She," Midorima paused. "_We_ were time pressured."

"What can we do?" Kise asked.

Just in time, Kuroko entered the scene after having come back from the counter. No one noticed him at first, but when Kise elbowed an arm, freaked out a little, and ran behind Murasakibara, they knew he was there.

"Kurokocchi! Don't do that!" Kise cried.

"Oi, Tetsu! What took you so long?"

"I apologize. It was the line," Kuroko replied. "I've gotten everything I need. Shall we take our leave?"

"Testu," Aomine said again, staring gravely at him. "Help us out. I'm sure you've noticed that Satsuki's feeling a bit down..."

"And we want to help her cheer up!" Kise added enthusiastically.

There was a brief silence as they waited for Kuroko's reply. His eyes didn't light up with an idea, as they were always a blank stare, but somehow they could tell that he had one. And it didn't really take long for Kuroko to actually share this idea of his'.

A smug grin had then spread on Murasakibara's face. "I like what Kuro-chin is think."

Kise flailed his arms up in disapproval. "That's too much! I'm on a strict diet and manager's gunna kill me!"

"Don't be a wuss, Kise," Aomine said and smacked him on the forehead.

"Ouch!"

Midorima remained silent, although he didn't seem to reject the idea. And with that, the boys had left the convenience store, each with a box of frozen popsicles in hand. Later on, they had settled in a nearby park, filling the seats of the benches.

Kuroko turned to each of them. "Let's do our best, everyone."

"Let's go!"

It was going to be a long night of eating.

The next day, Momoi was surprised to see Popsicle sticks inside her shoe-locker. She was infuriated with the thought of how someone could throw junk in there. That was definitely rude and not nice. But Momoi noticed something odd about the sticks. And she examined one. And another, and everything else.

'_WINNER' _

"Cheer up! (^v^)" – Kise

"I have sweets for you, Sa-chin." – Muk-kun

"Do your best next time." – Midorima Shintarou

"You can call me Dai-chan. BUT ONLY ONCE!"– Daiki

"We're here to support you." – Kuroko Tetsuya

". . ." – Akashi Seijuurou

Momoi smiled. "They really are the sweetest."

. .

_(The previous night)_

"I can't do this anymore!" Kise wailed, forcing another bite down his throat. He swallowed it successfully, but threatened for him to throw up.

"I can do this some more," Murasakibara said happily and took Kise's box.

"Midorima-kun, should we inform Akashi-kun about this?" Kuroko turned to Midorima, who was somehow already looking as green as his hair.

Midorima nodded. "He should go through what we are going through as well."

From the side, Aomine was looking cheerful as he finished a stick with the awaited outcome. "Yes! I found one! Finally!" But unfortunately, he ended up snapping it in two and thus leading him to grudgingly sit back on the bench, mumble some curses, and open another pack of the frozen treat.

* * *

**I don't know how to describe Akashi's 'Kind of Sweet' so I stuck with his name.**

**Which did you guys find the swe****etest?**


	7. Kuroko & Akashi: Out of Character

**Oh, I see new readers! Welcome!**

**This chapter is for **derherher** who thought it would be interesting to see Kuroko and Akashi _not be calm_ for once (hence the title). _Crack induced. _  
**

* * *

**Kuroko & Akashi: Out of Character**

One day, Aomine proposed an idea. A grin was wide across his lips as he spoke, "Do you guys want to see Tetsu and Akashi out of their cool for once?" His teammates looked at him like he'd gone out of his mind for even thinking of attempting something like that, and he defended himself with, "What? Aren't you curious?" And brought up that movie incident back at Kuroko's house for support. "They didn't even flinch! I mean, is that even_ normal?_"

"The only thing that wasn't normal back then was when you smashed your phone against the floor, Aominecchi," Kise giggled, which Aomine returned with a snort.

"I want to know," Murasakibara said, staring longingly at the tasty looking mini muffins in his palm before devouring it.

"Me too!" Momoi chirped in. "I'm actually pretty curious myself!"

Aomine gave a triumphed cheer. "Awesome! What about you, Kise?"

"Count me in!" The blonde replied cheerily.

All that's left was Midorima, who was silently browsing on a textbook about World History, seeming to pretend that he hadn't been paying attention to the ongoing conversation. But when Aomine glanced at him, as if sensing, Midorima prompted with a, "No."

"But why?"

Midorima closed his book and looked at him. "I for one am not going to risk my life on some crazy endeavor of yours. If you want Akashi to hunt you down with a pair of scissors or have Kuroko do whatever it is that he does when he's mad, please do not drag me along."

But Midorima's refusal was easily dealt with by a month's purchasing of lucky items by Aomine (given that it was within his budget).

"Fine. But if anything happens to me. I'm blaming you."

After everyone had finalized their participation (Midorima was reluctant) in the quest of witnessing Kuroko and Akashi go totally out of character, they'd set the plan in motion for the following morning.

"Okay. You all know what to do, right?" Aomine said once everyone was complete at the school's gate. Momoi and Kise nodded enthusiastically. Murasakibara was enthusiastic too, if he just didn't look lazy all the time. Midorima was, well, not caring really. "You know who your targets are?"

"It's me and Murasakibaracchi to Kuroko," Kise trailed off.

"And me, you, and Midorin to Akashi," Momoi added.

"Let's go!"

And the group had dispersed to their respective targets...victims...err. Person.

**Act #1: Kuroko**

"Kuro-chin~!"

Murasakibara rounded the corner just in time to run into Kuroko (as he and Kise had planned). He had his head down droopily, sounding pained in all parts of the body, as he draped a weary arm over the smaller boy's shoulder.

Kuroko was caught off balance from the sudden weight and he had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling. But with genuine concern (although, struggling to stand up properly), he asked, "What's wrong, Murasakibara-kun?"

"My face..." The giant trailed off. "IS MELTING!" And he quickly faced him with the ugliest expression, face smeared unattractively with red and blue, and other colors Kuroko couldn't make out of from the way they had blended together.

Kise palmed his face. Either over the fact that Kuroko didn't even_ flinch_ and that their plan _didn't_ work, or because Murasakibara messed up.

"You mean the make-up on your face?"

"Uhh..."

Kuroko slipped off of him. "I'm sorry, Murasakibara-kun, but I have some tasks to do. Why don't you ask Kise-kun over there to help you out?"

Kise quickly straightened up from his posture (which had looked like he was sneaking around—which he really was) and quickly shot him a bright smile.

"Hi, Kurokocchi!" Kise waved. Kuroko waved back and said his goodbyes to them both before heading off. Once he was out of sight, Kise stomped over to the purplehead. "_Melting_? Murasakibaracchi, that's supposed to be a wound on your face! You're supposed to feel like you're dying!"

"Ah, really? Oops."

Kise groaned.

**Act #1: Akashi**

"I told you! It's not going to work! Akashi-kun isn't—" Momoi tried again, but before she could finish, Aomine had clamped a hand over her mouth. The blue-haired ace then backed up against the wall of a very small corner by the shoe lockers, pulling Momoi and Midorima along with him.

Aomine's eyes blazed with excitement as he spotted Akashi in his line of view.

"This better work, Aomine. What we just did was..." Midorima began, disgust painting his face as he looked down to his hands. "...gross."

"_Shhh_! He's opening it!"

The creaking from Akashi's rusting shoe-locker door echoed throughout the area as it opened, and the three had expected some kind of..._any _kind of reaction to follow. But not even a gasp from Akashi as a cluster of bugs and insects of all classes came flooding out of it.

The redhead stepped aside as he waited for his locker to be cleared out enough to stick his hand inside and put back the spare sock he found earlier in his bag. And then his thought was to hunt down whoever had done this and make them wish they were never born, all in time for the next period.

As this very menacing aura emitted from him in a strangely calm yet terrifying way, the three took this as a sign to run for their freaking lives.

"I can't believe it didn't work!" Aomine said disappointedly in between breaths.

"I can't believe I listened to an idiot like you," Midorima added, twice as disappointed, but to himself.

"I can't believe you never listen to me. I already _told_ you that Akashi-kun wasn't afraid of bugs. He killed one with his bare hands for god's sake!"

Momoi was right.

Aomine and Midorima had this sudden urge to bleach their hands.

**Act #2: Kuroko**

_Boo._

"Kise-kun, why are you in a broom closet?" Kuroko asked when he had opened the broom closet, finding a head full of golden locks instead of the broom and dustpan he was original looking for.

Kise made a strangled sound of laughter. "A-ah... You know. I sensed you coming and... I wanted to help!" Kise didn't' convince himself at all as handed Kuroko what he needed. Because what he really intended to do was scare the crap out of the guy.

"Thanks." Kuroko then shut the door, "Kise-kun's weird." and pretended like nothing happened.

"It didn't work," Murasakibara pointed out as he poked his head from the pile of rags he was hiding behind.

"Obviously."

**Act #2: Akashi**

"Maybe if we take him by surprise..." Midorima repeated aloud in the same exact way Aomine had told him, except with a twinge of bitterness and a whole lot of pissed off.

It had been yet another mistake for him to listen to Aomine. Springing out of the corner to (in hopes of, 'cause they were desperate) scare Akashi with one of his weird lucky items (today it was a Namahage costume). Never would Midorima have thought that he'd actually have to _wear_ the thing.

And because of that, he was assaulted with a pair of scissors. If it weren't for the thick layer of the clothing, Akashi would've pierced his belly.

_"Next time, I shall cut you all the way through."_ Midorima recalled, chills up his spine.

On the up side (if it could really be considered as something positive for Midorima), Momoi and Aomine had thanked him for all his hard work and treated him to his favorite red bean drink.

They were also able to take candid snapshots of him in the costume. But he didn't need to know that.

**Act #3: Kuroko**

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled as he ran after the Phantom Player down the staircase. "Kurokocchi!" He yelled again, and this time Kuroko had stopped until Kise had caught up with him.

Murasakibara was sluggishly trailing behind Kise, sucking merrily on a lollipop.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Kise took a few breaths before he began excitedly, "Murasakibaracchi's classmate has a crush on you!" When the giant had arrived, Kise nudged him. "Right?"

"What? Uh, yeah, sure."

Kuroko only looked at him. At both of them. "Oh."

And Kise kind of flailed on the spot at Kuroko's very monotonous, very bland response. "Not even a reaction? Aren't you happy?" Kise said pleadingly, feeling sorry for that girl who really _did_ have a crush on Kuroko.

"Well, I am quite delighted. But I don't know this person, so I don't really know how to react." Kuroko then had to excuse himself after his name had been called. "See you at practice."

Kise sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. "If it were me, then I'd be really happy," he said—_as if he didn't have enough fans for that already._

"If it were snacks..." There was a crunching sound from Murasakibara. "I'd be really happy."

**Act #3: Akashi**

Taking a deep breath, crossing her fingers, and praying to the deities for her safety, Momoi came up to Akashi. "My friend's friend likes you!"

Akashi paused for awhile and contemplated. "Oh?"

Momoi nodded eagerly. "And he's a guy!"

Akashi walked passed her wordlessly and Momoi sulked. She'd sworn the 'he's a guy' part would totally get him to react. "Not even a reaction..." She dejectedly turned to Aomine and Midorima who had just come up from a corner. "If it were a basketball player, who weren't any of you, who's really cool and monotonous then I'd be really happy!"

"If it involved boobs then I'd be happy..." Aomine said nonchalantly.

"I don't concern myself with these things, so I have nothing to say." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

* * *

At the end of the day, the two groups had unfortunately ended up with _no_ progress at all, despite all the crazy attempts they did (the first part didn't even cover half of it). Perhaps Akashi and Kuroko were just very _complex_ people that needed something just as complex to trigger their emotions.

"Well, this sucks..." Aomine grumbled as they all met up in the hall to walk to the gym together as they discussed their failures. "None of the stuff we did worked. Satsuki's still shocked by it..." Aomine shook Momoi a little as she had been staring off into space all the while. "See?"

"Same here," Kise agreed.

"Kise-chin went as far as to almost jump out the window."

"And Kurokocchi didn't even notice!" The blonde cried. "By the way, where's Midorimacchi?"

Aomine laughed, recalling today's earlier endeavor. "Getting changed. Pfft. Namahage."

"_Nama_—what?"

"I'll show you next time." Aomine was now wiping a stray tear from his face.

When they had arrived at the gym later on, none of them had the drive to play basketball at all. The drive had completely vanished when Akashi and Kuroko had reunited with them.

"Training will start in a few minutes," Akashi announced, which had been returned by groaning sounds.

"Is there anything wrong?" Kuroko asked, which had _also_ been returned by _more_ groaning sounds.

_Oh, if only they both knew._

Midorima had then arrived, completely changed from the costume he was wearing to his practice clothes. "Akashi, Kuroko, I need to speak with you," he said seriously and made all heads turn to him. "Akashi, you failed and exam. And Kuroko, I'd just found out that they don't sell your favorite milkshakes at our regular place anymore."

"_What?_" Both said in unison.

Wait. Was that a _reaction_?

"F-failed?" Akashi _actually_ stuttered, and for a moment it was almost hard to believe that he was _the_ Akashi Seijuurou they had always known. Midorima nodded. And the redhead stared at him horrified as if he'd seen the movie _Human Centipede_ in his face—which certainly wouldn't be appreciated by Midorima if he had known.

"They don't sell _my_ milkshakes anymore..." Kuroko said in a way like he trying to ingest it. "WHY?!" Kuroko suddenly asked, rather, he demanded, and almost sent Midorima and everyone else in a jolt.

"I—I don't know..."

"Why _not?!_"

"Failed..." Akashi trailed off to himself. "But winners _don't_ fail..." He then turned to Kuroko, grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling at him. "Let's go, Tetsuya. I need an explanation from the teacher who was a fool to have given me a _failing_ mark."

Kuroko jerked his hand out of Akashi's grasp and grabbed him instead. "No, Akashi-kun! We have to go to my milkshakes! I need to know _why._"

"No!"

"_No..."_

And the two of them kind of just started freaking out, doing the grip-the-wrist and jerk-away cycle over and over until they'd found themselves out the gym.

Momoi, Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara were left speechless for a good minute or two, until Kise whistled lowly.

"Wow. That was..."

"I can't even."

Aomine then turned to Midorima. "You lied, didn't you?" The shooter didn't say anything, and Aomine took this as a sign that he did. "Hah. You are _so_ dead when they find out."

"Well, I hope you people are satisfied now." They all nodded. "You, Aomine, owe me lucky items."

* * *

**Did anybody get the jokes TAT**


	8. Wonders of the Female Handbag

**I'm really glad some of you guys are enjoying this so far!**

* * *

**Tampons**

The Teikou basketball team was idling around the gym as some other completely different team took over_ their_ court. _What was coach thinking?!_ Many of them wondered, but didn't quite have the guts to ask how or _why_ the coach let himself get smitten away by the request of one lady coach from the volleyball team. It was devastating.

The basketball team had one and a half hour to do well, nothing, really. Maybe some stretches here and there, but not _on_ the court, which kind of sucked.

"Tch. I can't believe we have to share OUR gym with the female's volleyball team," Aomine said bitterly, rolling over to his side. He glared at the sight of the opposing team playing in the center of the court and clicked his tongue.

"It seems that their usual gym is under renovation," Kuroko stated as he slipped on a wrist band. "I heard it would be finished by the end of the week."

"End of the week?!" Aomine sat bolt upright. "But it's only Monday!" He crashed back down.

"Troublesome..." Murasakibara grumbled, popping a pretzel into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kise was looking glum as he made his way to the team after finishing his final lap around the perimeter. He sighed dejectedly and hopped onto the platform where they had been on standby. "They didn't notice me at all..."

The blonde was upset. He did about ten rounds of jogging, sprinting, and being Kise, but not one of the girls even bothered glancing his way. At all. Aomine suppressed a laugh behind him, but ended up laughing all the way.

"Surprising how there are actually girls out there who are just not that into you!"

And a gray cloud had loomed over Kise's head. He just felt ten times worse. "Way to point it out, Aominecchi."

Later on, Midorima had also reunited with the rest of the group. In his hands he held what the boys were pretty sure was a..._handbag_. It was pink and peach patterned and not the 'manliest' design out there. So when he put it down, strange looks were automatically shot towards him.

Midorima recoiled at their odd reaction and quickly defended himself from whatever misunderstanding they were thinking. "It is Momoi's. She asked me to bring it here."

Aomine grinned cheekily. "Heh. Sure it is."

"W-what are you implying, Aomine?!"

"Nothing..." That was a lie.

While the two started bickering, Murasakibara had put his bag of junk food down and curiously reached for the handbag. He opened it. Purples eyes then brightened with interest at the unfamiliar contents inside. "Ohh... What are these, Kuro-chin?" He asked like an innocent child as he tugged on Kuroko's sleeve.

"Murasakibara-kun, I don't think you should be touching that," Kuroko warned. But Murasakibara had merely ignored him as he picked at each item and examined it like it was some kind of new snack he'd never tasted before. The only difference was these weren't edible.

"Interesting..."

"Hey, is that ChapStick?" Kise said suddenly, snatching the lip balm from the purple-head's finger's the moment he read the label. "It is! I have the exact same thing! Well, mine's mint. Momoicchi sure knows how to select her products."

It wasn't long 'til even Kise began digging through Momoi's stuff.

"You seem to know a lot about make-up, Kise-kun," Kuroko commented.

"Well I use a lot of this stuff for modeling!" He smiled. "Though, I can't believe you actually know what these are, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko paused and contemplated on whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. He decided on shrugging it off.

"I suggest you not touch that," Midorima announced upon seeing the handbag get ravaged by such keen hands. "Momoi isn't too pleased when her things are being touched." That was coming from someone with a firsthand experience. The incident which almost sent his lucky item into a tiny million pieces and his month's allowance gone in a blink of an eye was a memory Midorima didn't like to look back on.

But no one listened. Not even Aomine as, he too, joined in on the 'fun'. Midorima shook his head.

"What the heck does Satsuki use all these stuff for?"

"What stuff?"

As if on cue, Momoi had walked in on them. A cynic smile was slowly forming on her lips as she saw them do what they were _doing_. The boys kind of just looked back at her like a bunch of dears and headlights. And Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara immediately dropped whatever it was they were holding.

"Uh..."

"You know..." Momoi began, skipping pass them to grab her things and shoving them back inside. "It's impolite to meddle with other people's things. Especially _girls' _things." She looked back at them with a glare. "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

From the side, Midorima muttered a quick, 'I told you so' as he glanced triumphantly at everybody else.

But that glare quickly turned to a look of terror as Murasakibara held up a particular piece of plastic that left Momoi frozen in her place. "Ah, Sa-chin, you forgot this."

"Ah, yes, thanks..." Momoi trailed off nervously. She was just about to get it back when Kise had tilted his head in inquisition and began asking what it was. Then Momoi paled. "This? It's nothing, really!"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," he cooed, and Momoi wanted to smack him.

"Come on, tell us! You're making us curious!"

Momoi panicked inside. This is what she had been afraid of! Stupid, Kise. Why ask? _Why?_ Making it worse was that, even Kuroko seemed to be interested. Murasakibara nodded as if supporting them both.

"Yeah, Satsuki. Don't ruin our fun." Aomine chirped, and Momoi wanted to smack him too.

At that point, there was really nothing Momoi could do to escape their persistence. With a defeated sigh, she explained—limiting it to only what they _really_ needed to know, because Momoi would rather not elaborate anything more than she had to.

"It's for..._bloody..._emergencies..." She muttered sheepishly.

"Bloody?"

A cry of pain then suddenly interrupted them, and Momoi turned around to see a girl in a volleyball jersey running towards them. Although Momoi would have been thankful for that quick escape, she couldn't help but feel bad for Midorima who had apparently been hit right in the face.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" The girl bowed endlessly in front of the shooter, who wasn't able to reply as he was busy tending to his possibly broken nose, and possibly broken glasses which he was feeling around for on the floor.

"Don't sweat it!" Aomine said in his stead, reassuring the girl as he tossed her back their ball. "This guy will be fine!" The girl smiled in relief and gave one last bow in thanks before running back to her team.

"This guy will be fine?" Midorima said in disbelief as he finally put on his glasses. He was glad it was in one piece. "I am anything but fine. My nose is in pain." Midorima winced. "How do I look?"

"Bleeding!" Kise suddenly said in alarm as blood started to trickle from the shooter's nose.

And that's when a brilliant idea hit Momoi. Forget explaining. Demonstrating would work just fine! Without any warning, Momoi snatched the piece of plastic from Murasakibara, ripped it open, and shoved the stick of cotton up Midorima's nose.

"What are you doing, Momoi!?" Midorima demanded, feeling violated.

"And it's just like that!" Momoi said smartly.

"So it's for stopping nosebleeds..." Kuroko assumed.

"Well..." Momoi didn't say anything after that. She'd opt to leave the rest to their imagination.

"Then we're probably going to need these then!" Aomine said excitedly. "Basketballs can come flying at our faces anytime!" He picked up the ripped piece of plastic from the floor and read the bold letters on it. "Tampons, huh? Think we can stop by the convenience store to check if they have any?"

Momoi's eyes widened in horror after everyone had nodded.

_That_ was going to be a problem.

* * *

**Hair Ties**

Practice was going smoothly now that the basketball team had the court to themselves. The team had taken everything more seriously than ever, and Momoi could only conclude that the long wait must have really kick-started their spirits. They must have been _itching_ to play.

Even Murasakibara was no exception of this, despite his usual impassive ways towards the whole thing. Today his plays were intense, not even stopping once to take a bite out of his snack. And the giant further exhibited this seriousness by walking towards Momoi, dripping in sweat, hair across the face, purple eyes ablaze, and asked for a hair tie.

And when Murasakibara asks for a hair tie, everyone knows that shit just got real.

Momoi quickly rummaged through her handbag and was able to fish out a few hair ties she always kept handy. "Here, Muk-kun." She smiled and handed them over. "Are you alright with this though?" Momoi was pertaining to the cute little ribbons attached to the pink band Murasakibara was now tying around his purple locks with.

Yup, seems pretty alright, then.

"Momoicchi, me too!" Kise chirped from behind Murasakibara.

"You don't need it!"

"But I do..." The blonde pouted, and that was enough for Momoi to lend him one more hair tie—two since they came in pairs, both blue with little yellow ribbons attached to it. "Thanks!" Kise then began tying his bangs to the back of his head, which looked a whole like a rooster's tail considering how short it was.

"Hey, wait!" Momoi called out just before the two ran back to the court. As they stood there, Momoi took out her phone and had snapped a photo of them. "You guys look adorable!"

"Sa-chin, you're embarrassing!" Murasakibara cried out, fiery gaze dying out for a quick second.

"Don't I?" Kise grinned confidently.

Momoi was going to have this developed for sure.

* * *

**Wax Strips**

Practice had finally ended as tiresome as always. The first one to hit the bench was Kuroko. He took out his water bottle and downed it like he had never before. The Phantom Player, after all, was still a little far behind in terms of stamina, and it seemed that the intense plays this time really wore him out.

As he sat there, Kuroko felt a little sting on the back of his leg. He flinched.

"What's wrong, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, noticing as he followed just right after him.

"My leg hurts."

Aomine curled the corner of his lips, as if he was recalling something he had forgotten. And then he snapped his fingers as it all came back to him. "Ah, that's right! I found this on the floor awhile ago," he said, taking something out from the pocket of his shorts and handing it over to Kuroko. It was a strip of some kind of material. "It's supposed to help muscle pain. You have it!"

Kuroko gave a quick 'thank you', took off the sticky side of the strip and placed it on the pained area then rubbed it soothingly. After a few minutes of waiting, nothing seemed to have happened.

"I don't feel anything, Aomine-kun."

"Ah, that's weird," the other replied, scratching his head in confusion. "It always works for me."

When the rest team had headed for the benches, Kise gasped in horror the moment he saw Kuroko's leg. "Kurokocchi!" He said, alarmed. "What did you get yourself into?"

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding what Kise meant. "What do you mean?" The blonde pointed to the patch on his leg. "Aomine-kun said it's supposed to help."

"Yeah," Aomine interrupted, defending his stand. "I mean, isn't that what pain relief patches are for?"

Kise's jaw dropped for a quick second, and looked at Aomine as if the guy had gone crazy. "Are you crazy? That's a wax strip!" he said desperately. Aomine only shrugged and had on an expression that said 'How am I supposed to know?' Kise sighed hopelessly. "Wax strips are supposed to remove body hair, okay? And removing body hair like that hurts like hell." Kise would know. He'd _gone_ through them. Just the thought of all those times he had to wax _his_ legs for a photo shoot made him shudder.

Midorima's eyes widened upon a recollection, and he turned to Kuroko gravely. "My mother uses it often. I would hear her scream from all the way outside the front door. You're a goner."

Aomine sneered and rolled his eyes at their over-dramatization of things. "Pft. It can't be _that_ bad." He then reached for the patch on Kuroko's leg and started pulling off the end. Kuroko groaned and glared at him.

"Okay, it hurts... I'm backing away..." Aomine said, putting his arms up in surrender and backing away.

"Step aside, Aominecchi..." Kise lightly pushed Aomine away and had taken his spot, squatting down so he was in level with Kuroko's leg. "Now, Kurokocchi this might... Well, in your case, will... hurt... a lot. So please bear with it the best you can." Kuroko nodded. Although, he wished Kise had told him in a less explicit way, because despite his calm façade, Kuroko was actually panicking inside. "I'm taking it out fast. Tell me when you're ready."

Kuroko took some moments to prepare himself then gave Kise the 'go' signal. And for one horrible, painful tear-jerking second, Kuroko felt as though his flesh was being torn away from his muscle.

At the same exact moment, a fist came flying towards Aomine's face.

"There!" Kise said finally, patting Kuroko's leg. "You have very little leg hair, Kurokocchi, so it shouldn't have hurt as much. Did it?"

Kuroko was about to open his mouth when Aomine had interrupted him from behind. "_I'm_ hurt!" He yelled. "Geez, Tetsu! What'd you hit me for?"

Kuroko immediately turned to Aomine who was holding his nose the way Midorima had earlier—as if it were going to fall off. "Aomine-kun!" Kuroko said as urgently as his monotone would let him sound. "I apologize! I didn't do it on purpose. I seemed to have been unable to control it."

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "That must be his way of expressing pain."

"You _hit_ people when you're in pain?" Aomine looked at Kuroko in disbelief.

"Mine-chin, you're bleeding..." Murasakibara pointed out. "I'm calling Sa-chin for those nosebleed cotton sticks..."

A few meters outside the gym, Momoi was frantically searching for the wax strip she was sure she had put inside her handbag when she'd taken it from the boys earlier this afternoon. "Oh gosh, I hope no one's mistaken it for anything!" She said worriedly.

Momoi was just a tad bit late for hoping though.

* * *

**The first two parts were awesome ideas by **AspergianStoryteller**.**

**Hope you liked! **


	9. Happy Birthday, Satsuki

_(5/4/13)_

**Just a little something for our favorite pink-haired manager!**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Satsuki**

Momoi wasn't exactly having the best week of her life. This day was no exception. Things just hadn't been going her way, and if she were to quote a certain shooter, it would most likely be, "Fate is not in favor of me." Momoi frowned.

Last night, she unknowingly set her alarm to 7:00 _PM,_ and when she'd woken up the next morning it was a quarter passed 8! After all, she _did_ put up an all nighter to finish a project. As she rushed to prepare for school, Momoi had forgotten some of the most important things like having breakfast and her sweater! That's why when she had made it to the front gate she was automatically reprimanded by one of the disciplinary officers and gave her a warning slip!

To make it worse, the project she had worked so hard on (and the main reason why she had to through all this in first place) had also been left at home. And for that she'd gotten a 5% deduction. Five percent is _still_ five percent!

Glooming, Momoi didn't have much of an appetite for lunch. But it had been such a mistake since she'd gotten hungry later on in the middle of class.

Momoi sighed in forlorn as made her way to the gym for training, only to find that it was pitch black and empty. "No training today...?" She said it more as a statement than a question. Flipping her phone open, she sent a text to each and every member.

None of them replied.

Not even after she waited fifteen minutes.

Or twenty-five minutes.

While just sitting there alone.

Momoi stood up in resignation and stomped furiously towards the exit. If none of them were coming then she might as well leave! This time, Momoi was a bit aggravated. Then a churn in her stomach quickly changed her mood, and now she was a bit worried. She'd started to grow hungry again.

"I really have to eat now..." Momoi pouted, clutching her stomach as it grumbled underneath her hands. Since it was already after class hours, the canteen had already closed. Going home would take more time before she might actually end collapsing on the way. So the best option here was to go to their regular place.

And so she did.

Bright neon lights greeted Momoi when she had arrived at the front of Maji Burger. She swung the doors open, entered and headed over to the counter to order her regular meal.

_Huh_? Momoi thought to herself. Was it her or were the staff members looking extra happy today? They were smiling bigger and brighter than usual and they gave her free coupons! Did they have a promo or something? Ah, well. She wasn't complaining.

As she made her way to a solo table, she noticed one more unusual thing. The restaurant was jam-packed with people. And upon closer inspection, she could actually make out the faces of her classmates. Why were they all here? And didn't she just see them back in school? But then again, Momoi had been too depressed to notice (let alone, interact) with anyone earlier that day.

"Rin-chan?" Momoi was looking down at the person she was sure of was her friend.

The girl stiffened, a drop of sweat cascading down the side of her face, and turned to Momoi. "H-Hi!"

"What are you all doing here?"

"D-doing? You know..." She lifted up the burger in her hand.

"But why is everyone else here?" Momoi asked suspiciously this time, making the other slightly nervous.

"W-what?"

"And why are you all fidgety?"

"Fidgety?" Her friend swallowed.

Just when Momoi was about to bombard her friend with more questions, the lights had gone out. Momoi had panicked for a bit. "What's happening?" And then a flash of light came on then suddenly, the whole place was glowing with all the colors of the spectrum. Momoi was in a daze as she watched all the pretty lights, when a song came on and _boom._ Everybody had started dancing! _Everyone._ And they were all in sync! It was like a flash-mob. Which was cool since Momoi hadn't witnessed it first-hand yet.

They were ridiculously _good_, Momoi admitted.

When the lights had gone back on, everyone threw their arms towards her. A banner came unfurling down from the ceiling and everyone had yelled a great big _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMOI!'_, before the sound of party poppers and colorful paper filled the room.

Blinking, Momoi turned to Rin, but her friend only pointed the entrance of the backdoor where the staff came out with a four-layer cake and six very large boxes following after it.

Momoi's eyes widened in disbelief, "No..."

And then the boxes opened.

"Ha..."

"Pii..."

Yellow and purple hair peeked out.

"Birth..."

"Day..."

Then light-blue and green.

"Sat..."

"Suki..."

And finally blue and red.

And each of them held an equally large stuffed animal.

Momoi stood there in awe and confusion as Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, and Akashi stepped out of their boxes and presented the gifts to her.

"I..." She trailed off and that was all she could say as she tried to process everything. "My birthday..." She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her _own_ birthday.

"What?" Kise cried out suddenly, seeing the vacant expression in Momoi's face. "Don't tell me we got it wrong!"

"Of course we didn't!" Aomine replied huskily, and silently added, "...I would know."

As Momoi's indifference continued, Kuroko couldn't help but feel concerned. "Momoi-san, do you not like it?"

"How could I forget my own birthday..." She said at no one in particular, ignoring Kuroko.

"Aw, Sa-chin's not happy," Murasakibara turned to Akashi. "Akachin, do something."

"We did what we could," Akashi stated.

Suddenly, Momoi began giggling, taking everyone aback by its abruptness. "How could I forget my own birthday!" Momoi's giggles then became heavy sobs, and it didn't take long before she had burst into tears. "You guys remembered! Of course I like it! Of course I'm happy!" Momoi said in between sniffs. "This is the best thing anyone could ever ask for...!" Momoi was weeping when she grabbed and pulled the boys close to her in a hug. Rather, something close to a hug considering how short her arms were compared to the boys' bodies.

"There, there, Sa-chin," Murasakibara patted Momoi's head.

When she pulled away, she turned to everyone else. "Thank you! All of you!" Momoi smiled, tears still welling up in her eyes, but were now brighter with enthusiasm.

"Alright! What're we all waiting for?" Aomine announced. "Let's all get some more burgers! It's Kise's treat!"

"_HU-WHAT?"_

"Have you forgotten that you volunteered since you had extra income from your recent photo shoot?" Midorima pushed his glasses up, and Kise sighed in defeat. He hadn't forgotten at all.

"_Cheers!"_

. .

_(After the party)_

"So everyone practiced these crazy dance moves in one week? That's really amazing!" Momoi said astounded as her friend, Rin, nodded. They were currently discussing about how everything was set up. "Who came up with it?"

Rin glanced over to the boys who were helping clean up. As Momoi had recalled Rin mentioning, it was in exchange for renting the whole place for free. Akashi though wasn't cleaning. He was 'supervising'.

"_Shintarou, you missed the spot."_

"But how did you get everyone to do it? I mean, most of us don't even interact with each other."

"The blonde guy pulled some strings, I heard. Especially at the ladies' department," Rin said cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh... Wow."

"Signed picture books! What did you think?"

"_OH_! Wow." Momoi flushed. "What about the boys?"

"The redhead had it compromised."

"I don't think I want know," Momoi giggled.

"You know, they're really nice people, Satsuki-chan. Despite how...well, intimidating they look. No offense!" Rin said, quickly holding her arms up in defense at the 'intimidating' part.

"I know. They're the best."

* * *

**This was actually an impromptu since I totally lost track of the date! I thought it was **_**Friday**_** today x_x and I just **_**had**_** to write a birthday special. Anywho, a typical cheesy surprise party. But who doesn't love typical cheesy surprise parties?**

**Ah, and please don't mind Rin, the extra, popping up from time to time. Momoi just needs a friend to be a girly with sometimes. (Rin doesn't know any of the guys, so...)**

**Happy birthday, Sa-chin!**


	10. Just Red

**Just Red**

"I really think it's magenta!" Momoi broke out in determination as she held two clenched fists in front of her. "Can't you see?"

"Don't be stupid, Satsuki. The hell with magenta. It's neon pink!" Aomine protested, equally determined as he slammed his magazine down the floor.

Midorima rolled his eyes. Somewhere in him was seeping confidence. "It cannot be neon pink, you fool," he spat. "It's obviously fuchsia."

Aomine scoffed. "Can you even _spell_ fuchsia?" He taunted the shooter, which the other replied to with a slightly flushed expression of irate, feeling as though he'd been mocked.

"Of course I can!"

While Aomine and Midorima had their (now daily) quarrels, Kise turned to Momoi and started musing at her. "Hmm, it's probably a mixture between purple and pink!" He said.

"You think so?"

Kise nodded. "What else could it be?"

"Excuse me," one of them, which could only be Kuroko (because Murasakibara was busy eating), finally began. Everyone paused as they listened to what the Phantom Player's say in this was. "I really think Akashi-kun's hair color is red. Just red."

"I agree with Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said in between munches.

"It wouldn't make much sense if Akashi-kun's hair was anything _but_ red," Kuroko stated. "After all, he is AKA-shi, isn't he?" he added, emphasizing '_Aka'_ to get his point across. Although, Kuroko did prove his very obvious statement correct, it seems that Aomine just had to disagree. He, too, had his own valid explanation.

"It doesn't follow Tetsu," he said, sounding debate-worthy smart. "You're a perfect example. Look at _your_ hair." The ace pointed at the mop of light-blue on Kuroko's head. "I don't see any traces of black in there, KURO-ko."

Kuroko was left silent and simply sipped on his carton of milk.

Momoi sighed. "Okay. Why don't we just settle with rose red, yeah?"

"And may I ask what this rose red you are referring to is, Satsuki?"

Everyone froze on the spot as they all finally noticed Akashi's presence around their little circle. Momoi swallowed nervously and prayed for her life as she turned back. The feared captain was staring down at her.

"R-rose red? What's rose red? Nothing's rose red!" Momoi trailed off frantically and looked back at the five. "Right, guys?" They nodded instantly, terrified.

"I see... Well, I just came by to inform you all that practice will not be starting until the next thirty minutes. You can go out for the meanwhile, but be back on time," the captain said and retreated back. The moment he did this, everyone was able to breathe more freely. But as soon as Akashi turned back to say one last thing, the guys ended up holding their breaths altogether. "And next time, do not ever discuss about my hair. Got that?"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

"Good."

The harmless question that began with an, "I wonder what Akashi-kun's hair color is," ended with Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Momoi vowing never to talk about Akashi's hair ever again.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness! Seems that I haven't been creative enough to come up with a theme to follow this time. So you'll have to bear with updates like these for awhile. –_insert Ryou apologizing nonstop here_–**

**Regarding Akashi's hair… Okay, I am fully aware that it's (in some shade of) red. But I also once thought (just _once_!) that it was more of magenta…? (I mean, if I compared it to Kagami's red. My argument is invalid. Pleasedonthurtme) And so this chapter was born.**


	11. Right in the Feelings

**Right in the Feelings**

Momoi had closed the manga she was reading and started to sulk. With a deep breath of determination, she opened it again to where she had just left off and read through the rest of the page. With a sob, Momoi closed the page again. Then opened it once more.

The atmosphere around the table they had gathered around in was relatively silent. Save for the sound of shogi pieces being moved by Akashi and Midorima, the munching of a crispy snack of Murasakibara, and the silent sobs from Momoi.

A weepy sigh had escaped Momoi's lips as she closed the reading material again and opened it. She repetitively did this for the next few minutes until finally she'd been noticed.

"What's with you, Satsuki?" Aomine asked gruffly, more irked than concerned at the annoying cycle Momoi was doing. "You've been going on about that thing since awhile ago. Can't you just read it properly?"

Momoi put the manga down, and the look she gave Aomine made him double take. He stared at her in disbelief. "Satsuki, are you _crying_?"

The pink haired teen sniffed. "Oh, Dai-chan! It's just _too_ sad!" She wailed, breaking the solemn silence for a quick second.

"Dai-chan?" The latter twitched at the old nickname, but disregarded it as soon as Momoi opened her mouth to speak again.

"The lead girl stumbled upon her ex-lover, but she found out that he's already in love with someone else. But the lead girl isn't over him yet! And...and...she wants to get him back! So the lead went on to find her ex-lover's current lover's ex-lover, and brought them back together. But then when the lead's ex-lover realized that his current lover's still in love with her ex-lover, he reluctantly decided to let her go, but then he was obviously hurt! AND...AND...!" Momoi rambled on in a breath, anguished as she did as she held up her shaking hands and buried her face in it. "It's just _SO_ sad!"

"I didn't understand a word you just said," Aomine said honestly—not that he actually tried to understand.

"Sa-chin, I didn't know you were into those kinds of things. I always thought you only liked basketball," Murasakibara stated, picking on chocolate-filled panda heads.

"Am I not allowed to be like this once in awhile?" She cried out.

True enough, it was rather unusual for Momoi to engage in things like this. Emotions, love, drama, and the like had always been at the back of her mind since she made basketball her top priority. That being said, Momoi never once imagined herself going all melodramatic over something—over _anything,_ for that matter. Let alone a comic. But because of a close classmate and their amazing persuasion skills, Momoi was now sympathizing with every single character in the story.

And she actually _liked_ it. Even though it kind of just broke her heart into a tiny million pieces and made her cry waterfalls inside.

"Honestly, Momoi, if you think you're too sensitive, then you should just stop," Midorima said.

"Shintarou, you lost," Akashi announced right after Midorima had looked back.

"I lost _again_!?"

Momoi took Midorima's words no heed as she continued to sulk by herself, debating on whether or not she should continue to read again. She had of course, decided on a 'yes', despite her currently unstable emotions, and was just about to open the comic yet again, when a white piece of tissue was presented to her.

"T-Tetsu-kun?" Momoi looked up and saw that Kuroko's arm had been stretched out towards her. She took the tissue, gave a timid 'thank you' and turned to everyone else. "See? At least Tetsu-kun's being nice!" She said, stuffing the tissue in her nose

"Actually, I agree with Midorima-kun," Kuroko had corrected and Momoi sank in her seat.

"If Ki-chan were here, _he'd_ understand..." She dejectedly trailed off in between nasally sobs. Momoi then read through the pages once more, only to break out in cries...again. "_NOOO!_ I just...can't! I don't wanna read this anymore!"

"She's torturing herself..." Aomine commented with a shake of the head.

At the end of the afternoon, Momoi had ended up finishing the volume (with great amount of willpower to hold back her feelings, and handfuls of tissue to wipe her tears. Kuroko had to go back to the counter for about three times). With quivering fingers, Momoi had closed the comic for good.

"Well?" Aomine turned to Momoi, who was looking more or less, better now. "Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara already left."

Momoi took a deep breath in.

"Are you okay now, Momoi-san?" asked Kuroko.

Momoi exhaled. "Yeah... I guess..."

"How do you feel?"

How _did_ she feel? Numb? Broken? Completely soul shattered? Momoi opened her moth and closed it again and replied, "I'm in the mood for some horror movies..."

* * *

**THIS. Oh wow. It was actually after reading a fan comic when I decided to write this. Gosh, that piece _broke_ my heart into tiny little pieces. I swear it got me so bad I had to watch a lot of horror vids to get over it. Anyway, this is basically a parody of what happened to me because I also needed a serious pick me up /sob.**


	12. Sharing is Caring — 3

**Of Luck and Items**

_What a beautiful day_, Momoi thought as she made her way to school, merrily skipping as her pink hair swayed in the wind. When she entered building, she didn't fail to greet everybody with her biggest, brightest smile. It was obvious that Momoi was just in _such_ a good mood today. And it only skyrocketed when she had spotted a rather interesting item along the halls.

Excited since she had not quite seen anything like it before, she immediately picked it up. The object was small and pink and had the initials M.S to it. Why, _she_ was an M.S! It must have been a sign! Maybe it would bring her good luck. And so with that in mind, she kept it away in her satchel—at least until somebody actually looked for it.

And that day, the item proved to be lucky.

In the morning during homeroom, Momoi was so close to have gotten drenched in spit water. But by some miracle, the teacher had called for her just in time. And the person closest to the desk she was sitting on at the moment was hit instead. It turns out that a classmate was drinking a hefty amount of mineral water when he was suddenly jabbed in the sides. If Momoi had not moved the way when she did, she would have gotten a face full of it.

As she heard the ruckus going on from behind her (she was facing the teacher), Momoi sighed in relief. _'That could have been me!'_

At lunch, the line in the cafeteria was unexpectedly short, and Momoi was surprised—more thankful. After all, the place would usually be jam-packed with students. And to think that she hadn't brought her own food, it really saved her the worry of wrestling a sea of people just to buy a sandwich.

"Enjoy your food," the kind lunch lady said, and Momoi smiled back as she collected her change.

Suddenly, the _strangest _thing happened. As if on cue, the moment Momoi had stepped out of her spot, people started crowding to buy food! Momoi was yet again, relieved. If she was even a minute late, she wouldn't have been able to get lunch!

Soon the day had passed with the pink-haired teen almost ending up in crazy freak accidents or unlucky events, but always finding herself safe at the last minute. At that point, Momoi couldn't help but think that it was the object she had found earlier that protected her and brought her luck. After all, it was just so out of nowhere! And it wasn't every day that she'd stumble across weird things.

"Thank you, little thing!" Momoi thought, looking down at the pink object in delight.

Practice later that afternoon was as per usual—except, a certain shooter was looking quite off of his game.

"Shintarou, take a break," Akashi announced.

"I'm perfectly fine!" The shooter spat back and attempted to make a shot into the ring. But instead, the ball hit the snacks right out of Murasakibara's hands and were crushed beneath the weight of it. The giant glared back at Midorima.

"Hey, Mido-chin!" Murasakibara yelled from the distance.

"Break. Now." Akashi said in a definite tone, and Midorima could do nothing but comply.

"Wow, Midorin, you don't look so good." Momoi looked at Midorima with concern as she scooted to the side to make space for Midorima. "What's wrong?"

Midorima sighed. He'd really rather not talk about how bad he had been feeling. Not just at this time, but since this morning as well. But there was also no point in just bottling it up either. It'd only make him feel ten times worse if he didn't vent it out.

Momoi was taken by surprise when Midorima actually turned to her and began telling her about his day. "It seems that luck is not in my favor. In the morning, I was spat at. At lunch, I wasn't able to buy any food because as always, the cafeteria line was incredibly was long. When I first arrived, it was completely empty. And when I came back from the toilet to wash my hands for a quick minute or two, half of the student population was already there!"

As Midorima continued talking about the _less than_ fortunate events he had encountered—such as being hit by a base ball to tripping over random things to getting drenched once again (this time because of the sprinklers), and getting chased around by a stray cat—Momoi couldn't help but feel uneasy. Everything Midorima said sounded strangely familiar, and as Momoi _really_ pondered on it, she realized that these were the same things _she_ would have gone through if she hadn't avoided it in the last minute.

"And the worst part of it all was I lost my lucky item. I've been searching everywhere but I just can't seem to find it. I'm certain that is why my day hasn't been going so well. Momoi?"

Momoi snapped out, too engrossed in her thoughts, as Midorima waved a hand in front of her. Then she trailed off weakly, "it wouldn't happen to be this, would it?" Momoi secretly hoped it wasn't the item she'd found earlier. But Midorima's expression clearly showed that it was as she took it out from her satchel.

"Y-yes!" Midorima exclaimed as he reached for it. "Hey! What are you doing?!" But as soon as he did, Momoi was already standing up and backing away.

"No, Midorin!" Momoi cried out. "This item is keeping me safe. You can have it back later. And didn't you say that _sharing was caring_?"

"What are you saying, Momoi?" Then it occurred to Midorima. "Ah... That's right! Today's lucky items for all signs are things with their initials on it. And because we have the same initials..."

"That means this is my lucky item, too!" Momoi announced, raising the thing up to the heavens.

"Momoi, give it to me," Midorima half-pleaded—a sight Momoi had never seen before. "You don't understand. My life is in danger! Do you know how hard it was for me to manage the whole day? And besides! You don't even watch Oha-Asa!"

"My life is in danger, too!" Momoi countered.

"Give it back, Momoi!" This time it came out snappier. And just as Midorima was about to go after Momoi, his foot got caught in the straps of one of the duffle bags lying around. The shooter fell face first and broke his glasses. "Ow."

"Oh my gosh, Midorin! Are you alright?" The shooter shook his head as he got up, Momoi assisting him immediately. "Ugh. I'm sorry for being stubborn. You've already gone through too much today."

"Yes I have." Midorima said dejectedly, rubbing his forehead. "I hope my glasses are fine." He groaned when he felt the glass and frame in pieces under his palm. "I spoke too soon."

"Anyway, you can have your lucky item back." Momoi smiled. Then she remembered dropping the item when she ran off to help Midorima up. "Wait, I'll go get it."

"HEY, SATSUKI! LOOK OUT!"

Momoi turned back to be greeted by a basket ball coming straight at her.

_Smack._

"Midorin, I think we're gunna have to share this thing until we both get home..._safely._"

* * *

**What Guys Do**

P.E had never been so exhausting before. Momoi dreaded it. It shouldn't have been _that_ bad really, but because their teacher was being stricter than usual for some unknown reason and making them do ridiculous drills and other exercises that weren't exactly related to soccer, this was a class Momoi was going to dislike soon.

As soon as sensei announced a five minute break, Momoi quickly plopped down on the grass and took big breathes as she wiped the sweat trickling down her face. "This is horrible, Aomine-kun," she said, glancing at her childhood friend who sat next to her.

"Uh... Not really. Training's harder."

"But this is not training. It's only a class," Momoi argued. The latter sighed.

"Whatever you say, Satsuki." Aomine then brought up the bottle of water he was holding and twisted its cap. He was just about to drink from it when slim fingers grabbed it out of his grasp. He snapped his head towards Momoi. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"I'm so thirsty! " But before even Aomine had a chance to reply, she had already brought the opening of the bottle to her lips.

Aomine stared at her in shock. "What the hell?! Stop! Satsuki! _STOP_!"

After three more gulps did Momoi finally stop and turn to Aomine who was looking quite uncomfortable. "What's wrong Aomine-kun?"

"You just drank from _my_ water bottle!" Aomine yelped, flinging his arms towards her.

Momoi tilted her head. "So what? You just opened it, right?" She explained. And as much as Aomine would want to have interrupted, Momoi kept on going. "And besides, isn't this what _guys_ do? Aren't guys _not_ choosy?"

"But it's different! You're a girl!" Her childhood friend cried out desperately.

"That's being sexist. And besides, it's not like I carry a disease or something." Momoi took one last sip (much to Aomine's terror and dismay) and handed him back the bottle. "Here."

"Keep it! I'm not drinking from that."

"Why not?"

"Because...because it would be..." Aomine paused. "I-i-ind-di-di—" Then chocked for the words before giving up completely and standing up. He dusted off his pants, "I'm playing some ball," and headed off.

As soon as Aomine was far away from earshot, Momoi let herself chuckle out loud. "Ohh...Ahh... Dai-chan. Fun to tease..." She said in between gasps of air. Suddenly, she felt the bottle slip out of her fingers, and when she looked up, Kise was there. Drinking from it.

"_HAAAHHHH_," Kise let out a breath of satisfaction.

"K-Ki-chan?"

"Oh, Momoicchi!" Kise beamed at the petrified Momoi.

"Why are you here? You're not even in our class!"

"Just walking around. It's our free period and sensei let us do whatever we want. Oh, by the way, thanks for the water. I was really thirsty, you know?"

"But I just dr-dra—" Momoi blushed and stood up the exact same way Aomine did earlier. Embarrassed. "Keep it!" Momoi said, eight octaves higher than she'd expected, and stiffly walked off.

"But!" Kise called off, but she refused to turn back. "Momoicchi... Oh well..."

Kise took another swig from the bottle.

* * *

**Not Sorry**

One afternoon during practice, Kise had brought with him a large box of pastries. He settled it down on the podium, and with wiping the sweat from his forehead with his finally free arm (it took great amount of effort not to ruin the intricate design on the pastries as Kise carried it the gym), called out the rest of the team.

"What is it, Ryouta?" Akashi asked which literally translated to 'what do you think you are doing?' Kise scratched the back of his neck uneasily. Even more so as the team started to gather instantly like they didn't have a training course to complete.

"Well, a fan made them for me. I obviously wouldn't be able to finish this much so I decided to share it with everyone!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Aomine announced excitedly before Akashi could protest and say that they'd have to wait until training ends, and lifted the red cardboard lid off the top. Aomine's eyes shimmered hungrily at the deliciously good looking, "What are these supposed to be?" He paused, realizing that he couldn't quite tell what those 'deliciously good looking' things were.

"Tarts!" Kise replied.

It was like any normal looking tart except that it was completely _Kise-fied_. The tart was about as high as a thumb with three-thin layers of carefully sliced fruits, all of which were in a shade yellow or close to it—probably lemons, or mangoes, or peaches, or pineapples. And the center design that went on top of the layers was made of dough shaped into a basketball. Some were number 8.

It proved to be delicious as said by Aomine after taking a bite. "But it's too Kise inspired. It's making me sick."

"Don't eat it then!" Kise spat out. Then he turned to everyone else. "The rest of you, please help yourselves!" And so everybody did. One tart after the other. And it wasn't long until only one piece had been left.

As if on cue, Murasakibara had just entered the gym. He was still in his uniform as he approached Akashi (who took none of the tarts, by the way) and explained to him briefly and lazily why the teacher had kept him for some time. "Sensei needed help sorting some files. She was small and couldn't reach the shelves." Murasakibara yawned both almost immediately did his usual dull purple eyes sparked with interest. And before Akashi could even acknowledge his excuse, Murasakibara's attention was somewhere else already.

A little vein was prominent on the side of his temple. Akashi didn't like being ignored.

Murasakibara was staring at the lone tart in the middle of the box. Kise specifically told him with a smile, "There's one more left, Murasakibaracchi. Take it!" so without hesitating, he reached for it.

When suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened; Momoi popped out of nowhere and swooped the tart away before Murasakibara could even lay as much as a finger on it. And before he could even say anything, it had already been bitten on.

It took everyone by surprise. It took _Kuroko_ by surprise!

"Momoi-san, where did you come from?" Kuroko asked honestly bewildered, with the same look on his face to match.

"Me?" Momoi swallowed heartily. "I was just there by the steps jotting down some analysis. Then I heard Kise say this was the last one." She took another neat bite out of the tart. "Wow, Ki-chan. This is really good!" She said delighted.

Murasakibara though, was _not_ delighted as he stood there watching Momoi have the time of her life with _his_ tart. "Sa-chin! That's mine!" He cried out finally, crossing two long arms across his chest like a child. "You ate it..." he pouted.

"Muk-kun?" Momoi said belatedly after taking two or three more bites. There was only a fourth left when she really turned to him and realized, "This is yours!? Oh gosh. I didn't know!" Murasakibara huffed. "Do you still want it?"

Suddenly, Murasakibara was enthusiastic again as he nodded his head eagerly. Momoi was just about to hand the bitten tart to him when, "Wait! I already ate parts of it. Sorry, Muk-kun. I can't give this to you..."

Momoi frowned sympathetically, but ate the last bite anyway. Then she went back to her seat at the steps like nothing happened.

"She wasn't sorry in the least bit!" Murasakibara complained to no one in particular.

Momoi giggled. _She wasn't._

* * *

**Note:**

I referenced** Of Nail Files and Trinkets**, **Guys Being Guys**, and **A Fine Line between a Sip and a Chug** (respectively) here.


	13. Glass and Stupid Things

**It's been awhile!**

**Just silly things involving the gang and glass. **

**Now, onwards.**

* * *

**Glass Doors**

One time, the Teikou management had decided to put up glass doors in the cafeteria, replacing the old but still functional wooden ones. Why? It was to keep a 'good-eye' on the students as they might engage in 'wild and unruly' activities such as 'food-fights'. Not that any of that was actually going to happen. The head principal obviously didn't give enough credit to the teachers, and he had probably been watching way too many high school centric films.

Most of the students had already been informed.

_Most of them._

It was lunch time, and Murasakibara had just bought himself enough packs of sour tapes to fill in a huge paper bag he was now carrying in one arm. The sour tapes were in a variety of flavors (he'd probably bought every flavor available) but there was one that Murasakibara favored over all.

He would squeeze his eyes shut at the acid that stung and tickled his taste buds, letting the flavor roll from the tip to the back of his tongue and melting away the sugar before finally having a taste of that sweet tangy flavor that was just a burst of satisfaction every time he chewed until finally swallowing it, leaving him with the urge to reach inside the bag for another piece, only to repeat the cycle all over again.

And that's exactly what he was about to do—

"—_Oof..._"

Meanwhile, Momoi was just about to enter the cafeteria, when she was frightened out of her wits at the person who had suddenly walked straight into the glass door, face unattractively pressed against it for a quick second before he had stepped back, thinking how the hell a door was there.

Momoi on the other hand had decided that it'd be best to skip lunch today, and didn't stick around to find out who the person was.

A few days later, the school's management had taken out the glass doors.

* * *

**Eyeglasses**

This was probably the first time in a long time since Midorima had lost his glasses. The first time _ever_ he wished he would never lose them again.

It started earlier that morning when he had excused himself from class to go to the washroom. Midorima's eyes were apparently irritated, and since he didn't have eye-drops with him, he had no choice but to settle with water.

So there he was, rinsing his eyes out. Midorima was in front of the middle sink, his glasses placed precisely two inches away from it so that he would be able to reach for it easily when he brought his hands down. Midorima was just about done, and he had just turned the faucet off, when suddenly, alarms started ringing throughout the school.

Midorima was startled for a quick second, until he remembered, "That's right! The fire drills!" It was announced to be done at random during the week.

Teachers were already evacuating the students in a quick and orderly manner. And just before Midorima had a chance to grab hold of his specs, he had been pulled away.

"But my glasses!" Midorima yelled out, but it seemed that sensei didn't hear him over the noise everyone was making.

Poor Midorima was plunged into the crowd practically blindly—he stumbled upon objects like potted plants and trash bins, and bumped into people—how he was able to manage through the drills was a miracle.

But after it had been done, Midorima's top priority was retrieving his glasses.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be. Midorima literally had to _feel_ his way around the building, using the walls and handrails to guide his way. What made it even harder was how he refused to ask for any help. And when people asked about his glasses and what the hell he was doing caressing the doors of each classroom, he would simply reply, "It's none of your business..." to the wrong person.

_Embarrassing._

But that aside...

It wasn't after many, _many_ minutes later when Midorima had finally reached his destined floor (he heard the familiar voices of his classmates so he couldn't be mistaken). The shooter didn't waste any more second as he immediately began his search for his glasses in the washroom.

...Until he froze at a high-pitched, eardrum-piercing scream.

"_Midorin! What are you doing here?!_" Momoi had stepped out of the cubicle shocked to see a 195-centimeter guy standing in front of her.

Midorima spun around violently to face a hand dryer. "M-Momoi? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I...?" Momoi didn't even continue as she began pushing the taller male outside. "Get out of here!" Momoi said furiously.

"But I'm looking for my—"

"And stay out!"

Momoi had pushed him out successfully.

Midorima was confused.

And the male's washroom was on the left side. Not the right.

* * *

**Half Empty, Half Full**

"Stupid Kise..." Aomine spat. "The glass is half empty."

"Positive people have a different outlook, _A-o-mi-ne-cchi,_" Kise replied, emphasizing each syllable of Aomine's name as if to prove a point. "So I say it's half full.

Aomine snorted. "Who cares what you think? It's half empty!" The blue-haired teen said stubbornly and plunged himself against the edge of the table to take a good look at the glass of water that was still and silent in the middle.

"It's half full!" The blonde argued, copying Aomine as he too, plunged himself forward. He then glared back at Aomine through the glass.

"HALF EMPTY!" Aomine abruptly stood up, slamming both palms down the table and not caring about all the extra attention he'd attracted.

"HALF. _FULL._" Kise sat back and looked up at Aomine, crossing his arms across his chest as he gave him a challenging expression.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang continued to mind their business—of course, being interrupted every second or so by Aomine and Kise's senseless bantering.

Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "How do we even know them." It was more of stating a disappointing realization than a question. Murasakibara only shrugged as he chewed on a chocolate-filled panda cracker. Momoi on the other hand was too engrossed on the latest edition of _Basketball Monthly._

"Does it really matter how much content the glass has?" Suddenly, all fell silent. Aomine and Kise stopped mid-sentence, and everyone else around the table turned to a certain Phantom Player. "All it matters is that you have a glass..." Kuroko continued and took the glass, "...with something in it." He then put it back.

There was a short pause. Aomine was the first one to speak.

"Wow, Tetsu. Never thought of it that way..."

"Ahh... Kurokocchi's so deep!" Kise added.

Momoi smiled cheerfully. "That's why you guys should listen to Tetsu-kun!"

Everything had just settled down, when Akashi suddenly made his way toward that table, and with such incredible physics-defying force, he had flicked the rim of the glass, and the whole thing fell off the edge of the table and broke.

The gang was utterly speechless, all seeming to have the same thought of how _that_ was even possible.

"The glass is broken." He stated nonchalantly.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Momoi sputtered, when a waitress had come by their table. She was now on the brink of panicking.

The sound of the glass cracking under the waitresses' high-heels was unmistakable, and when she looked down, she was shocked to see what she had stepped on. The waitress darted back at the table, crossing her arms across her chest and waiting for an explanation.

Akashi looked away.

Midorima and Murasakibara were safe on their side of the table.

Momoi and Kuroko engaged in conversation.

Another pause as the waitress tapped her foot impatiently.

"_HE DID IT_!" The blonde prince and the blue-haired ace broke out and pointed at each other because there was _no way_ they would point at Akashi.

* * *

**Mirrors**

"Hey, Tetsu-kun, do you believe in bad luck?"

Kuroko took a long, satisfying slurp from his milk and shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

Momoi hummed. "Oh nothing… It's just that a couple of my classmates broke a mirror earlier in class and kept going on about how it was bad luck. I guess I was just curious what you might think."

"I see… Well, I'm sure it depends on the person and their beliefs…"

As the two continued on, Midorima couldn't help but tune in from the sidelines. He was intrigued at how they took the topic so lightly, when he, on the other hand, took so much precaution. As if on cue, Kuroko turned to him. Midorima was caught off guard, and was a second too late at looking away. But he still feigned clueless, even when his eavesdropping had been more than obvious from the start.

"Midorima-kun, don't you feel tired of carrying that thing around?" Kuroko asked and looked down at the 3-foot tall maneki neko sitting on the floor.

"Hmph." Midorima huffed and brought the figuring next to him. "What kind of silly question is that? This is my lucky item of the day," he informed matter-of-factly. "And as you may already know, this is essential for me to carry out my tasks completely and without fear of stumbling into something uncalled for. But you people wouldn't understand. You—"

Kuroko cut him off. "See? Take Midorima-kun, for example…"

"Ah! You're right!" Momoi replied.

"Hey! I'm not done talking!" Midorima called out. "And what do you mean by _'for example'_?" Midorima was ignored.

There was a brief silence as Momoi brought her compact mirror to her face. Her eyes fell on her lips and she frowned. "I knew it! My lips are _this _chapped. That's why they hurt…" Momoi swiped some lip balm over it and smiled in content, when suddenly, a ball came flying towards her.

The basket ball landed directly on her lap, but the mirror she had been holding had fallen to the floor.

"Sorry!" Aomine yelled from across the court, waving his hands at her.

Momoi only sighed as she bent down to pick the shards up. "What a shame. And I just bought this, too…"

Midorima clicked his tongue. "That's forty years of bad luck, Momoi."

And just as Momoi had stood up, at that _exact_ moment, yet another basket ball came flying towards her. And this time, it hit her right smack on the back. She shrieked at the sudden contact, and dropped the shards of broken glass. She wasn't picking it up again. Instead she snapped her head back at the court.

Aomine only looked at her. "Oops…?"

Momoi felt her eyebrow twitch. "_OOPS_?" She repeated. That's it? Momoi then readied herself in a stance that looked as if she was competing in a marathon race. Aomine swallowed. He took this as a sign to run for his life.

"I didn't mean it!" Aomine begged, running in terror as Momoi chased after him. "It was an accident!"

"The only one who's going to have forty years of bad luck is Aomine-kun," Kuroko stated as he watched Momoi tackle Aomine to the floor and headlock him.

"Forty years or more…" Midorima added.

* * *

**HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPTER ;_;**


	14. Study Groups

**Study Groups**

Momoi preferred studying in a group. She found it nice and less stressful, and actually rather enjoyable as compared to studying alone. She understood more when everyone discussed everything they knew together, and she learned pretty easily. This way, studying didn't seem to be as tedious as it really was, and Momoi liked that.

Unless she was studying with a bunch of basketball idiots, who, ever so often interrupted her in the middle of memorization, or distracted her from reading. To put simply, there wasn't exactly any 'studying' going on in her part. Momoi was already dreading the results of her exams, and she hadn't even taken them yet!

"Oi, Satsuki! Explain to me this part again!"

Momoi was in the middle of concentrating intently on solving an equation, when Aomine's gruff demand shattered all her train of thought. She resisted the urge to break her pencil in two, and instead took a long breath and calmly faced Aomine.

"Aomine-kun..." She began, tearing off a piece of paper from her notebook and went over the procedure of simplifying negative exponents...again. "I told you, you have to use _this_ formula to get the answer to _this_ number..." She explained, going in further detail as she wrote numbers and symbols on the piece of paper. "I've taught you this several times just a minute ago. Don't you get it?"

Aomine stared at her blankly, as if processing what she had just said, before belatedly replying, "But it's too complicated!"

"It's not! If you put your mind to it, I know you can—"

Momoi was cut off when she felt a poke on her knuckles. She looked up to see that Kise was already batting his eyelashes at her as he presented her with a history book.

"Please, Momoicchi..." Kise trailed off, and with just that short phrase, Momoi already knew that Kise meant _'Please help me go over through this one, too...'_

"Again, Ki-chan? I've already helped you out on the previous ones. Can't you do this by yourself?" Momoi reasoned, but Kise was staring at her with those pleading look in his eyes, matched with a full-on put. Who would honestly be able to resist _that_? "Fine... But this will be the last time, okay? Just read it thoroughly, and I'm sure you'll be able to understand it."

Kise nodded happily. "Yes! Thank you, Momoicchi!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Aomine said suddenly. "Satsuki, we're not done!"

Before Momoi could say anything, Kise took it upon himself to reply—which unfortunately wasn't the smartest thing he'd done. "She'll get back to you later on."

"Hah?" Aomine quirked an eyebrow. "Keep out of this, Kise! She was teaching me first!"

"And now she's teaching me!" Kise insisted like a persistent child.

"Don't go on making decisions by yourself!"

But the funny thing was, they _both_ were deciding for themselves, not even letting Momoi get her say in it.

"Calm down, you two. We're in the library..." Momoi said in hopes of getting them to settle down. But to her dismay, neither of them even spared her a glance.

(It was a relief though that they were the only students inside the place during that afternoon, plus the fact that the librarian had a little hearing problem. Otherwise, they would have been kicked out long ago.)

Momoi groaned in frustration. "What am I going to do with you?"

Just then, she heard a familiar drawl from across the table. "Sa-chin..." It was Murasakibara, and he was looking rather agonized in his seat. "...Help..." He had on a droopy expression (droopier than usual) as he sprawled his upper body over the table, the length of his arms easily closing the distance between him and Momoi as he held open a book in front of her. "...This part..."

"Muk-kun, not you, too..."

Murasakibara's forehead met with the table.

Momoi was left with no choice.

Suddenly, a loud "_NO!_" burst out. Momoi could have only guessed that it was Aomine and Kise (it was), and she looked back at them to see that they were both staring at Murasakibara intently. "_We asked her first!_" They said in unison.

"Oh? But you two were busy arguing..." Murasakibara replied in his usual idle slur, not bothered at all by the tension they were giving off.

"_That's not the point!_"

"Momoicchi!" Kise finally announced, speaking up. "Help me first and I promise I won't bother you after this."

"Tch. Don't listen to him, Satsuki," Aomine interjected, advancing in front of Kise to deliberately block him. "_I'm_ you childhood friend. It's your responsibility!"

"Sa-chin..." was Murasakibara's desperate cry.

Momoi felt herself being driven to a corner—literally by the way they were gathered and towering over her. Momoi was thinking on how she'd be able to handle the situation properly, but their voices drowned out her thoughts, especially since they were all speaking at once.

"Satsuki, did ya hear me?" Came Aomine.

"Momoicchi, please consider it!" pleaded Kise

"Sa-chin..." whined Murasakibara.

As if to make matters worse, Midorima decided to join in on the commotion. "Momoi, I need your notes," he prompted. "It seems that Kuroko over here has pointed out something I was not aware of, and I wanted to make sure."

"If it's not too much trouble," Kuroko added.

Oh, but it _was_.

It was only a matter of time until Momoi's patience withered away, and she finally snapped. "_ENOUGH ALREADY!_" She yelled and briskly pushed her chair back. Sure enough, this finally got their attention. "Give me a break! I'm a student too, you know? I also have to study like the rest of you!"

This left the boys speechless, just gaping in their seats at the prominently flushed Momoi. "Honestly!"

With that, Momoi grabbed all her things, stuffed them in her satchel, and stormed off. Not even waiting for any sort of response from either of them. And she was actually quite proud of this. _That would show them to be more sensitive of her feelings._

"I hope this'll knock some sense into them!" Momoi huffed.

"_SHHHHHH...!_" The librarian by the desk near the door hissed.

. .

Akashi entered the library just in time to see Momoi stomping her way out. He didn't speak to her, seeing as she didn't look like she was in the mood to talk. Instead Akashi guessed as much and went over to the table where the rest of the boys were.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

_They were._

* * *

**Tsk, tsk. They totally pissed her off. **

**I apologize for the incredible shortness (and possible inconsistency) of this chapter. I've been kind of low on motivation and creativity lately. Sighs.**


End file.
